The Adventure of Naruto and Madara
by Fhaana
Summary: (DISCONTINUED!) (Permintaan maaf kusampaikan dari beberapa sisi)
1. Chapter 1

**'The Adventure of Naruto and Madara'**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan,semi canon, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Madara, DLL**

 **Summary :** Setelah pertarungan antar Aliansi shinobi melawan madara, akhirnya naruto dan madara gugur, namun mereka dibangkitkan oleh sang rikudou sennin, dan menerima misi darinya Mendamaikan suatu Dimensi (Bad summary)

 **Inspired by : Brand New World (Bad Sector)**

 **A/N :** Hallo Minna... ane Author baru disini, ini juga fic buatan ane pertama kalinya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya (^_^)

 **:: Chapter 1 (Pertarungan Madara dengan Naruto!) ::**

Angin...

Angin yang Menyakitkan...

Angin yang membawa kesenangan dan kesedihan..

Angin yang berputar ditelapak tangan..

Kini angin itu berada di tangan seorang remaja pirang..

Remaja yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage, menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, walaupun mengorbankan hidupnya, tapi cita-cita dan tujuan nya tak seindah masa lalu nya

Masa lalunya sangat kelam, dibenci, dikucilkan, diabaikan, bahkan dianggap tidak ada di desanya, Menyakitkan bukan?

Namun ia bangkit, ia berlatih keras, berjuang, agar menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi

Hingga pada akhirnya ia dianggap pahlawan didesanya setelah mengalahkan ketua akatsuki, Pain saat menyerang konoha

Ialah Naruto!

Berambut kuning, kulit tan, dan tidak lupa tiga garis horizontal melintang di pipinya. Masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dibanggaka orang-orang

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha... kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, bahkan para hokage tak dapat mengalahkanku, kalian semua akan mati!" Teriak Madara dengan aura yang besar membuat semua orang berkeringat dingin

Uchiha Madara, di merupakan teman dari shodaime hokage, Hashirama Senju, mendapat gelar 'shinobi no kami', Kekuatannya yang gila membuat ia mendapatkan gelar tersebut

"Kalian semua lemah, kekuatanku melebihi para kage, kecepatan ku melebihi Si kiiroi senko, bahkan kalian semua tak bisa memberiku luka yang amat berarti, Mati lah kalian semua!" Jelas Madara

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh temanku!" Madara melirik melihat siapa yang baru berucap tadi, ia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau membunuh semua temanku, aku akan membuat dunia ini damai tanpa adanya peperangan yang merepotkan walaupun nyawa taruhannya, dimana tak ada lagi anak kecil yang merasa kesepian karena tak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya, maka dari itu.. MATILAH KAU!" sembari membuat **[Rasengan]** ditangannya, ia melaju dengan cepat ke arah madara, ditangan kanannya sebuah rasengan dan ditangan kirinya sebuah kunai

Semua Aliansi disana tersentak mendengar ucapan naruto yang terakhir, terutama Rookie 12 yang merupakan teman teman Naruto, mereka mengingat masa kecil Naruto yang kelam, kesepian dan tak ada yang peduli dengannya adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Naruto

"Huh... bocah nekat kau mau mati disini ternyata" ujar madara yang telah diselimuti [ **Susano** ' **o]** yang juga berlari kearah Naruto

Naruto terus berlari ke arah Madara, ia menghindari serangan susano'o madara, lalu menghantamkan rasengan nya kearah Madara

'Duuuuuuaaaaaarrrr'

Dalam ledakan tersebut Madara masih bertahan, sedangkan Naruto terus menghantamkan [ **rasengan]** nya, tanpa Naruto sadari Madara siap menhunuskan kunai ditangannya kearah jantung Naruto, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama

'Jraaaassshhh'

Keduanya pun membulatkan matanya, merasakan sakit yang amat menyakitkan di dada kirinya, memuntahkan darah yang amat banyak.

Sementara para aliansi shinobi khawatir dengan Keadaan Naruto

'Apakah Naruto berhasil?' Batin para aliansi shinobi

.

.

.

Setelah asap dari ledakan tersebut menghilang, terlihat dua shinobi terkapar dengan lubang di bagian jantungnya

Rookie 12 yang melihat Naruto sekarat akhirnya pergi menghampiri Naruto

Sedangkan Madara telah menutup mata tanda bahwa ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi

Kini Rookie 12 serta Kakashi dan Guy menangis melihat keadaan naruto, bahkan Sasuke yang dikenal bermuka tembok pun menitikkan air mata

tanpa aba-aba sakura dan Hinata mengobati luka yang amat serius, atau bahkan mematikan di tubuh naruto

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, kalian percuma mengobati ku, toh aku sudah tak lama lagi disini" semua orang menangis mendengar penuturan Naruto

"Ughhh... Minna, Kita sudah mengalahkan madara, perdamaian akan tercapai, berbahagialah kalian, dan jangan ada lagi yang namanya peperangan" ucap naruto menahan sakit

"Kalian jangan sedih dengan kepergianku, aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti kalian, disaat aku kesepian kalian selalu ada untukku, aku akan mengingat kenangan indah kita, disaat aku baru pertama kali memenangkan permainan shogi bersama shikamaru, beradu [ **rasengan]** dengan [ **chidori]** dengan sasuke-teme, Dipukul dengan keras oleh sakura-chan karena memakai jutsu yang membuat ero-sennin mimisan, melihat Hinata-chan melawan Pain saat aku ditusuk besi hitam dan lainnya," suara naruto semakin lama semakin mengecil

"Maka dari itu, Arigatou Minna, telah mau menerima aku apa adanya, mungkin aku akan menyusulmu ero-sennin, bahkan aku akan mati dihari ulang tahunku? Uhh... waktuku tak lama lagi, Sayonara minna" Naruto pun menutup matanya, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, semua orang menangis tersedu-sedu, namun tak lama kemudian Tubuh Naruto dan Madara perlahan-lahan menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Unknown Place -**

"Ughh dimana aku" lirih Naruto,sempat merasa pusing dengan kepalanya

'Tempat apa ini ?' Batin Naruto, ditempat ia menginkjakkan kaki, tak ada apapun disana, hanya putih yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang, tak lama kemudian ia melihat madara teduduk disampingnya, tak lama kemudian ia melihat sesosok kaket tua mendekatinya

"Kalian berdua berdirilah" ucap kakek tersebut

Naruto dan Madara pun berdiri tegap, mereka tau kalau kakek tersebut mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi mereka berdua

"Naruto dan Madara" ucap kakek tersebut

Naruto dan madara pun kaget bahwa kakek tersebut mengetahui nama mereka

"Ha'i" balas keduanya

"Naruto, terima kasih telah mendamaikan tempat tinggalku dulu yaitu dunia shinobi, kau memang reinkarnasi ashura, baik, juga pantang menyerah, Arigatou Naruto" ucap kakek tersebut sambil berterima kasih kepada Naruto

"Dan Madara, kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada dunia shinobi madara?" Ucap kakek tersebut bertanya

"Aku hanya ingin mendamaikan degan cara memakai jutsu **[mugen tsukiyomi],** " balas madara acuh

"Tapi cara mu itu salah madara, kau menginginkan kedamaian tapi kau menggunakan cara yang menyakitkan, kedamaian tak bisa digapai hanya dari jutsu melainkan dari kelima desa masing-masing" jawab Naruto ketus dan dijawab Dengan Madara yang memakai trademark milik clan nya

"Hn"

Naruto sweetdrop mendengarnya, namun kakek didepannya terlihat senang

"Ternyata kalian sama-sama menginginkan kedamaian yaa? Bagaimana jika aku memberi misi kepada kalian?" Ucap kakek tersebut

"Memang kau siapa seenaknya memberi misi terhadap orang lain" bukannya menjawab, namun madara malah balik bertanya. Madara kesal karena kakek didepannya seenaknya memberi misi yang menurutnya susah tersebut

Kakek itupun terkikik geli mendengar jawaban madara, lalu ia membalas pertanyaan madara

"Namaku adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hagoromo ootsutsuki"

.

.

.

 **To be continued..!**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** huaaaahh... ternyata chapter pertama selesai juga... gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Atau terlihat membosankan? Aku terima kok pendapat nya

Karena disini ane masih Newbie, author baru yang mencoba membuat fic crossover Naruto & highschool DxD, ane minta dukungan dari para senpai (^_^) dan mohon Review fic ane ini yaa, karena dari review ane bisa belajar dari para reviewers

Hontou ni Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Ternyata kalian sama-sama menginginkan kedamaian yaa? Bagaimana jika aku memberi misi kepada kalian?" Ucap kakek tersebut

"Memang kau siapa seenaknya memberi misi terhadap orang lain" bukannya menjawab, namun madara malah balik bertanya. Madara kesal karena kakek didepannya seenaknya memberi misi yang menurutnya susah tersebut

Kakek itupun terkikik geli mendengar jawaban madara, lalu ia membalas pertanyaan madara

"Namaku adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hagoromo ootsutsuki"

 **'The adventure of Naruto and Madara'**

 **Pair : muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Humor, Adventure, Hurt/comfort, dll**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, OC, Semi canon, alur berantakan, Strong!naru, Godlike!madara, dll**

 **Inspired : Brand new world (bad sector)**

 **A/N :** buat para reviewers/ and silent reader mohon maaf pada tulisan 'mugen tsukiyomi' yang seharusnya 'mugen tsukuyomi' sekali lagi maaf ya (^_^)

 **:: Chapter 2 : New mission from Rikudou sennin ::**

"Ha-hagoromo ootsutsuki" gumam Madara berkeringat dingin

Sementara Naruto heran melihat reaksi madara

"Memangnya siapa itu Hagoromo, dia terlihat seperti kakek tua biasa" Uajr naruto datar, dan tanpa ia duga ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari madara Lalu

'Duukk'

"Uhh.. apa apan kau madara-teme, seenak nya saja menjitak kepala orang" ucap naruto mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Madara

"Baka, dia ini leluhur kita, Rikudou sennin" balas madara datar

"Ri-rikudou sennin!" Gumam Naruto

"Ma-maaf kan aku rikudou-sama, aku hanya bercanda tadi" ucap naruto belutut di kaki Hagoromo, namun sang rikudou sennin hanya tertawa kecil

"Berdirilah Naruto, itu hanya masalah kecil" balas hagoromo

"Baiklah" ujar Naruto

"Rikudou-sama, memangnya misi apa yang akan kau berikan kepada kami?" Tanya Madara membuka suara, kini suasana pun menjadi serius

"Misi kalian adalah mendamaikan suatu kota di dimensi lain, didimensi itu ada tiga fraksi yang bernama Tenshi, da-tenshi, dan akuma " balas Hagoromo

'A-akuma?! Dan apa apan itu da-tenshi, memang ia habis terjatuh dari langit?' Pikir Naruto

"Haha... tak kusangka bocah ini takut terhadap iblis sedangkan mayat hidup yang dilawannya selama didunia shinobi tidak ada rasa takut" ejek madara melihat wajah pucat Naruto

"Urusai, madara-teme" balas naruto kesal terhadap ejekan Madara

"Sudah sudah, apakah kalian siap untuk menjalani misi ini?" Lerai hagoromo melihat perdebatan antara NaruMada

"Ha'i, kami siap Rikudou-sama" balas keduanya

"Sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan kekuatan seta pelatihan kepada kalian berdua" jelas Hagoromo

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Madara telah diberikan kekuatan oleh Hagoromo aka Rikudou Sennin. Naruto diberikan mata sharinggan hingga sampai ketahap rinnegan, sedangkan Madara dilatih menyempurnakan Rinnegan nya(karena menurut ane madara udah hebat)

"Ne Naruto,Madara, waktunya kalian menjalankan misi kalian, dan terimalah 100000 ryo ini" Ucap Hagoromo

"Ha'i" balas keduanya

Tak lama kemudian tubuh keduanya (NaruMada) berubah menjadi butiran cahaya lalu menghilang

'Semoga kalian berhasil' batin Hagoromo

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kota Kuoh**

Kini mereka berdua tiba dikota kuoh, mereka membeli rumah yang sederhana, lalu mereka tak lupa membeli persediaan makanan seta keperluan rumah lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang, namun Naruto lupa membeli beberapa ramen cup, lalu ia meminta beberapa ryo dan menyuruh Madara pulang duluan

Setelah Naruto membeli beberapa ramen cup, ia melihat sosok manusia bersayap hitam siap melempar sebuah **[light spear]** kearah remaja laki-laki berambut coklat yang hanya diam seakan pasrah menjemput ajalnya

Dan saat **[light spear]** tersebut melesat kearah remaja tersebut, Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia langsung melesat kearah **[light spear]** tersebut dan

" **[Gakido]** " ucap Naruto

 **[Light spear]** tersebut terserap dengan jutsu naruto, remaja tersebut membelalakan matanya, melihat ada sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya

"Siapa kau?" Tanya remaja tersebut

"Nanti kujelaskan setelah mengalahkan si gagak itu" balas naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah da-tenshi tersebut

"SIALAN KAU BERANINYA MENGGANGGUKU! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU" ucap da-tenshi dengan marah lalu melesat kearah naruto

" **[Shinra tensei]** " gumam naruto

'Duaaagghh... braakk'

Da-tenshi tersebut terpental menabrak pohon, ia kaget merasakan gelombang yang membuatnya terpental

Kini naruto naruto telah siap dengan **[rasengan]** dtangan kanannya, lalu ia memajukan tangan kirinya lalu bergumam

" **[Bansho ten'in]** "

'Wuuuuzzzzz...

Da-tenshi itupun tertarik kearah naruto, lalu naruto menhantamkan **[rasengan]** nya kearah da-tenshi tersebut

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh" da-tenshi tersebut merasakan kesakitan yang amat luar biasa, dan akhirnya ia menjadi butiran cahaya lalu menghilang

Sementara remaja tadi hanya diam melihat musuhnya mati dengan mudah di depannya

"Sudah selesai" Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan

"Arigatou, anoo" balas remaja tersebut

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Arigatou Naruto-san, perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou issei" ujar remaja tersebut yang bernama issei

"Ya sama-sama, aku duluan ya issei-san" ucal Naruto sembari pergi meniggalkan issei

"Yaa"

'Uzumaki Naruto, akan kuingat Namamu' batin issei

.

.

Naruto kini sudah didepan rumah barunya, ia memutar knp pintunya seraya mengucapkan

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Naruto" balas orang yang ada didalam aka Madara yang tengah menonton Tv

'Seperti inikah rasanya? Senangnya ada yang membalas ucapan ku saat aku pulang, aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini di konoha' batin Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ada apa dengan mu bocah? Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Madara sedikit menoleh kearah naruto

"Ahh.. ti-tidak, mataku hanya kelilipan" elak naruto

"Begitukah? Sudah makan dulu sana, ada sekotak bento di dapur, aku membelikannya tadi" Balas Madara sembari mengganti channel Tv nya

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Kini naruto telah berada di samping madara setelah acara makannya, ia menatap Madara dalam sedalam laut di lautan (-_-")

"Ada apa kau menatapku bocah? Apa jangan jangan kau homo?" Tanya Madara agak risih melihat naruto menatapnya

"Enak saja, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Madara-teme" balas naruto ketus

"Teme katamu? Dasar durian bodoh" geram Madara

"Kau kakek tua" balas Naruto Kesal

"Durian bego"

"Uchiha sialan"

"Kuning tai"

'DONG'

Background hitam mengelilingi Naruto

"Sejelek itu kah rambutku" lirih Naruto

Madara yang mlihatnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sangking OOC nya dia berguling guling di lantai

 **\- Keesokan harinya**

"Bocah... cepat bangun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" teriak Madara diluar kamar Naruto

Kini Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, Membereskan tempat tidurnya, lalu mandi di kamar mandi(ya iyalah (-_-") ) dan keluar dari kamarnya

"Ada apa madara, sepenting itukah sampai kau membangunkan ku pagi sekali" ucap Naruto yang sedikit masih ada rasa kantuk

"Begini... aku akan memasukkan mu ke sekolah, kabarnya disekitar sini, ada sekolah academy jadi aku akan memasukkan mu disana. Sedangkan aku akan mencari pekerjaan di kota ini" jelas madara

"Huh... tumben kau banyak bicara" ucap Naruto

"Huh... kau dengar tidak" bentak madara dengan dengan sedikit aura **[susano'o]**

 **'** Glek'

"H-ha'i" balas Naruto dengan susah menelan ludah

.

.

Kini Naruto Dan Madara sedang menonton Tv dirumahnya dengan ramen cup ditangan mereka

'Sluuuurrpp'

"Huaah... siang siang begini sangat enak makan ramen" Ucap Naruto sembari memakan ramen

"Kau benar bocah, namun acara Tv ini sangat membosankan" balas Madara sembari memencet tombol remot Tv nya

"Lebih baik aku keluar" ucap Naruto menuju pintu

"Kau mau kemana bocah" tanya Madara

"Mungkin aku ke taman atau sekedar keliling" Balas Naruto

.

.

.

Kini Naruto hanya berjalan mengelilingi kota kuoh, Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat gadis dikelilingi 3 orang dewasa dengan tatapan mesum

"Kyaaaa,,.siapa pun tolong aku!" Teriak gadis itu ketakutan

"Diamlah gadis cantik, setelah ini kau akan merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat" ucap salah satu dari tiga orang dewasa itu dengan tatapan mesum tingkat akut

Naruto yang melihat itu pun marah lalu ia berlari kearah tiga orang tersebut lalu menendang salah satu dari mereka

'Buuuukkkk'

'Arrgggghhhh'

Salah satu dari orang itu pun ditendang Naruto dibagian kepala sangat kuat hingga orang tersebut tepental, memuntahkan banyak darah hingga tak sadarkan diri

"Hei, kau bocah apa maksud mu mengganggu kami" ucap salah satu dari kedua orang didepannya

"Lepaskan dia atau aku akan menghabisi kalian disini" balas Naruto dengan nada dingin sembari menunjuk gadis tersebut

"Kurang ajar!" Teriak kedua orang tersebut berlari kearah Naruto dengan pisau di tangan mereka

'Syuut'

Naruto menghindari tebasan pisau dari dua orang tersebut, lalu menendang salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut

'Buuuuukkk'

"Huh.. bahkan kalian melawan seorang remaja memakai pisau, menjijikkan" ejek Naruto membuat dua orang tersebut geram

"Sialan kau bocah!" Marah kedua orang tersebut berlari kearah Naruto

'Syuut'

'Syuut'

Naruto dengan lincah menhindari tebasan pisau kedua orang tersebut, Naruto yang sudah bosan mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya lalu dengan kuat ia hantamkan tinju nya kearah salah satu kedua orang tersebut

'Bbbuuuuukkkk'

'Aaarrrgghh'

Pria tersebut berteriak kesakitan, tepental beberapa meter hingga tak sadarkan diri

"Tinggal satu lagi" Naruto menyeringai membuat Pria yang tersisa tersebut menelan ludah

Naruto berlari kearah pria itu lalu ia menghantam pria itu dengan tinjunya kearah kepala pria itu

'Buuuugghh'

'Arrgggghhh'

Pria menjerit kesakitan lalu tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri

"Nah... sudah selesai" Ucap Naruto kepada gadis itu dengan senyum lembut

"A-arigatou, anoo"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto-san" balas gadis tersebut

"Anoo Namamu siapa" tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Namaku Luna Hikaru (OC) " Balas Gadis itu

"Ayo Luna-chan, aku antarkan kerumahmu" Ajak Naruto, Namun Gadis itu bersemu merah dipanggil seperti itu, namun tak lama kemudian raut wajah gadis itu menjadi sedih

"Aku tak mempunyai rumah, bahkan aku tak tau orang tua ku hiks" Tutur Gadis itu aka Luna, ia menangis mengingat ia tak mempunyai tempat tinggal bahkan ia tak tau orang tuanya

Naruto yang tak tega melihat Luna menangis tersedu didepannya pun Memeluk erat Tubuh Luna memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah Luna rasakan

"Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal dirumahku, akupun tinggal dirumah hanya berdua dengan temanku saja" bisik Naruto ketelinga Luna dan sukse membuat gadis itu Memerah

"Ha'i" lirih Sang gadis aka Luna

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Luna sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya, memegang knop pintu lalu

'Cklek'

"Tadaimaa" seru Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto" Balas Madara yang sedang bersantai didepan tv, Melirik Naruto namun ia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto membawa seorang gadis cantik, namun keterkejutannya ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya

"Gila lu bocah, pulang-pulang Bawa cewek cakep" ucap Madara masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Urusai Madara-teme, Aku membawanya karena dia tak mempunyai rumah, lagipula aku menolongnya saat dia dikepung oleh pria-pria Mesum" Balas Naruto kesal

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" tanya Madara

"Oh iya aku lupa, Luna perkenalkan dia adalah Madara Uchiha, Madara kenalkan dia adalah Luna Hikaru" Naruto memperkenalkan luna kepada Madara juga sebaliknya

"Salam kenal Madara-jiisan" Ucap Luna Tersenyum lembut

'Apakah aku setua itu' batin Madara

"Hn" Balas Madara membuat Naruto sweatdrop, lalu ia bebisik ke Luna

"Dia memang seperti itu, Irit kata" bisik Naruto membuat Luna mengerti

"Nee.. Luna-chan, kau tidur tidur dimana? Dikamar ku atau dikamar yang masih kosong itu" Goda Naruto

"Aku tidur dikamarmu Naruto-kun, aku takut sendirian" jawab Luna memegang lengan Naruto erat

Naruto terkejut karena gadis itu tidur bersamanya, namun ia teringat bahwa gadis ini takut akan namanya Sendirian

"Yasudah, kau tunggu bersama Madara sana, aku akan membuatkan makanan" ucap Naruto

"Tidak, biar aku yang membuat makanan, Naruto-kun tunggu saja bersama Madara-jiisan" balas Luna yang kini telah menuju kedapur

"Ah, ya sudahlah"

.

.

.

"Huaaahh"

Kini Mereka(Naru,Luna,Mada) tengah makan bersama

"Tak kusangka Masakan Luna-chan seenak ini" puji Naruto membuat Luna merona

"Hn" kalian sudah tau siapa itu

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"

Mereka makan dengan gembira, kadang Naruto menjahili Madara dengan menyembunyikan sendok makannya, ataupun perdebatan yang sebenarnya hanyalah hal yang tidak perlu diperdebatkan

'Aku merasa Bahagia'

.

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

"Bocah, cepat bangun! Hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah" Teriak Madara dari luar kamar Naruto

"Iya iya Kakek tua!" Balas Naruto kesal, Naruto menoleh kearah Luna dan ternyata ia masih terlelap dengan wajah yang amat cantik nan imut

'Kawaii' Batin Naruto

"Engghhh" erang Luna,sedikit demi sedikit matanya pun terbuka

"Ohayou Luna-chan" Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya

"Ohayou mo Naruto-kun" Balas Gadis itu dengan rona merah dipipinya

Naruto kini keluar kamar menuju kamar mandinya, Memakai Kaos Hitam polos dengan celana jeans panjang, sedangkan Luna menyiapkan Makan di dapur

"Makanan sudah siap" seru Luna dari dapur

.

.

Sarapan pagi mereka sangat menyenangkan, sifat Naruto yang Hyperaktif, Madara dengan sifat datarnya, dan Luna dengan Keceriaannya membuat keluarga itu Terlihat bahagia

"Nee... Luna-chan, apakah kau ingin bersekolah seperti Naruto" tanya Madara membuka suara

"Tidak, aku akan menjaga rumah ini, Naruto-kun bersekolah, dan Madara-jiisan Bekerja" Balas Luna

"Eh, kau sudah mempunyai pekerjaan Madara?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut pasalnya ia tidak diberi tahu Madara jika Madara sudah mempunyai pekerjaan

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang, aku diterima disebuah restoran dan aku bekerja sebagai koki disana" Ucap Madara

"Apa kau bisa memasak Madara?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik

"Hoy, kau meremehkanku, dulu Izuna sering memintaku membuatkan masakan yang enak, Lalu aku membuatkannya, ia menilainya kalau Masakanku benar benar enak" Ujar Madara menyombongkan diri

Sudah sudah, hal sekecil itu kalian perdebatkan, lagipula kalian lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Lerai Luna

Naruto dan Madara menengok kearah jam dinding disana, di jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 07:15 am

"Ah... aku hampir terlambat" ucap Naruto Lalu beranjak dari dapur diikuti oleh Madara yang sudah siap dengan pekerjaan barunya

"Itekimasu, Luna -chan" ucap NaruMada yang sudah agak jauh dari rumahnya

"Iterasshai, Naruto-kun, Madara-jiisan" Balas Luna dengan lambaian tangan yang membuat Naruto juga Madara mengikuti gerakan yang Luna lakukan

'Ah... Bahagianya mempunyai keluarga'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **:: TBC ::**

 **A/N : huaah... akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, gimana bagus, jelek, atau membosankan?**

 **Jawaban untuk para review :**

 **Bima O : okee... tenang aja ane gak akan jadiin NaruMada iblis kok :D**

 **KitsuneBoy17 : Madara kenal Rikudou sannin karena ia membaca monumen batu di kuil Nakano Uchiha**

 **danangarifin007 : terimakasih.. insya allah bisa lanjut lagi**

 **uchiha rei nara : ane usahaain biar bisa panjang word nya...**

 **dan untuk review yang lain ane usahain ane lanjuti ini fic, ane sering baca fic crossover naruto DxD tapi ifc nya mati ditengah jalan, dan itu sangat mengecewakan. jadi semakin banyak review, ane semakin semangat buat update ini fic.**

 **Dan jangan Lupa untuk Me-review agar fic ini selalu maju, karena Author jadi semangat kalo yang me-review semakin banyak**

 **Dan jika ada typo, bahasa yang kurang paham, ataupun bahasa jepang yang agak ngawur tolong maafkan karena Saya masih Author Baru disini, jadi**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic ketiga**

 **Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Halooo...

Bertemu Lagi dengan author Tamvan ini #plaakk

kali ini ane kasih tau kayak mana penampilan NaruMadaLuna beserta kekuatannya

Naruto Uzumaki

Penampilan : wajah dan rambut sama seperti di Naruto Shippuden,

sedangkan penampilan Naruto kalo bebas, ia memakai T-shirt berwarna biru polos dengan lambang Uzumaki ukuran kecil dibagian lengan kanan juga memakai celana jeans panjang hitam

Dan penampilan Naruto kalo Battle, ia memakai pakaian sama yang ada di 'Naruto the last'

Element : fuuton, katon, suiton,

Kekei genkai : Rinnegan

Jutsu : Hiraishin no jutsu, Senjutsu, jutsu rinnegan tetapi hanya bisa tendou dan gakido dan mungkin tengai Shinsei, serta jutsu fuuton, katon, dan suiton

Madara Uchiha

Penampilan : wajah dan rambut sama seperti di Naruto Shippuden,

Sedangkan penampilan bebas, Madara memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan saat Madara masih kecil yang masih berteman dengan hashirama itu lho (ane gak tau nama pakaiannya apa)

Penampilan Madara kalo battle sama kayak di Naruto shippuden

Element : fuuton, katon, suiton, doton

Kekei genkai : Sharinggan, Rinnegan, Mokuton

Jutsu : Susano'o sempurna, jutsu sharinggan, jutsu-jutsu rinnegan, Jutsu mokuton, serta jutsu elementnya dan banyak lagi

Luna Hikaru

Penampilan : bentuk tubuh proporsional, berambut panjang berwarna merah maroon diikat ponytail dengan ikat kepala berwarna biru, kulit putih dengan warna mata biru mirip Naruto, serta tinggi badan hampir sama dengan Naruto namun masih tinggi Naruto (bayangin Lacus Clyne di anime 'Mobile suit gundam seed' tanpa jepit rambut atau apalah di kepalanya dengan keterangan diatas)

Penampilan bebas, ia memakai Tshirt berwarna putih dibagian badan sedangkan bagian lengan berwarna biru, serta memakai rok motif kotak kotak berwarna hitam putih selutut

Mungkin segitu penjelasannya, maaf kalo kalian gak ngerti soalnya ane gak seberapa tau tentang fashion :v :v

Dan untuk balasan review ada dibawah! :)

 **'The adventure of Naruto and Madara'**

 **Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Pair : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Humor, DLL**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, alur berantakan, Semi canon, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Mada, Friendly!Mada and etc**

 **A/N :** mohon maaf bila ada kata yang salah atau pun yang lain, dan juga Akuma, tenshi, da-tenshi disini bukanlah yang ada di dunia, melainkan didunia anime saja tidak menyangkut yang lain. karena saya disini masih Newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya :D

Kuoh Academy,

Sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan kini menjadi sekolah umum, disekolah ini perbandingan siswa perempuan dan siswa laki laki adalah 8:2 , jadi disini laki laki seperti barang berharga.

"KYAAA... TAMPANNYA!"

"SEPERTINYA SISWA BARU"

"SEMOGA IA SEKELAS DENGANKU!"

"TAMPANNYA... MENYAINGI KIBA-KUN!"

Teriak siswa perempuan saat Naruto memasuki sekolah, sementara Naruto sweatdrop di tempat

'Tak kusangka baru masuk sekolah sudah sebegitu terkenal.. hahaha' Batin Naruto nista

"Anoo... anda siapa?" Tanya siswa perempuan berambut pendek dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya

"Ahh... bukankah tidak baik bertanya tanpa memberi tahu nama dahulu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman

"Aku Souna Shitori, aku ketua osis disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu" Balas Siswa yang kita bisa sebut sebagai Sona

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku siswa baru disini jadi bisa antarkan aku ke kepala sekolah?" Balas Naruto memperkenalkan diri

Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku" ajak sona

 **:: zZz ::**

Kini mereka berdua (Naruto dan sona) sudah berada dipintu ruangan kepala sekolah

"Naruto-san, mungkin hanya sampai disini aku menemanimu, jadi aku pergi dulu, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan" ucap sona dengan nada tegas dengan sikap datarnya

'Gua gak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo cewek ini dipasangin sama Sasuke' batin Naruto

"Baiklah, Arigatou sona kaichou" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya kepada Sona

"Ya sama-sama Naruto-san, senang bertemu denganmu" balas Sona tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan terus berjalan menjauh

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk" ucap Seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah

'Ckleek'

Masuklah Naruto keruangan Kepsek itu

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku siswa baru disini" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkukkan badannya

"Jadi kau Siswa barunya, yasudah kau akan masuk kekelas XI.A dan berikanlah surat ini kepada guru yang mengajar di kelas tersebut" ucap Kepala Sekolah tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah surat

"Arigatou, saya mohon undur diri" balas Naruto lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu

.

.

'Drap drap drap'

Hampir lima menit Naruto mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari kelasnya dan akhirnya ia menemukan kelas yang akan ia tinggali nantinya

'Tok tok tok'

Terbukalah Pintu kelas itu menampilkan sosok seorang guru laki laki berumur 30 tahunan

Naruto menyodorkan surat yang ada di tangannya dan dengan cepat Guru itu mengambil dan membacanya

"Tunggu sebentar disini uzumaki-san" perintah Sang guru lalu memasuki kelas

"Anak anak, kini kita akan kedatangan teman baru, Uzumaki-san ayo Masuk" ucap guru itu memperkenalkan siswa baru dikelasnya, dan Naruto pun memasuki kelas itu

"Salam kenal, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Mohon bimbingannya" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyum khasnya

"KYAA... UZUMAKI-KUN TAMPAN!"

"HAA SENYUMNYA MENAWAN!"

"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU!"

Teriak gaje siswa perempuan yang ada dikelas, sedangkan sosok remaja berambut coklat terkejut mendengar nama Naruto

'Uzumaki Naruto? Sekolah disini?' Batin Remaja itu

'Braaakk'

"Minna-san, harap tenang, nee.. uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk disamping Hyoudou-san, Hyoudou-san bisa kau angkat tangan mu" ucap Guru itu menggebrak meja sehingga membuat para siswa terdiam, remaja aka issei itupun mengangkat tangan

'Oh dia yang aku selamatkan saat manusia gagak itu menyerangnya yaa?' Batin Naruto mengingat orang yang pernah ia selamatkan dulu

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di samping issei, lalu ia menyapa issei

"Mohon bimbingannya issei!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah issei

"Apakah kau Naruto dulu yang menyelamatkanku?" Bukannya menjawab, issei pun bertanya kepada Naruto

"Oh kau yang diserang oleh orang itu yaa, suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya

"Ya..."

"Minna-san, kali ini kita belajar Fisika, buka buku halaman 57" ucap Guru itu sembari membuka bukunya, para siswa dikelas itupun mrlakukan kegiatan belajarnya

 **Skip Time**

Kini sekolah pun memasuki jam istirahat, kelas Narutopun sepi hanya ada ia san issei saja

"Yoo issei" sapa Naruto

"Ya ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei

"Apakah kau masih mengingat kejadian dulu?" Balas Naruto menanyakan kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan Issei dari manusia gagak yang hendak membunuhnya

Ya... aku masih mengingat jelas semuanya" ucap Issei

"Ngomong ngomong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu dan ini sedikit rahasia" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menjadi serius

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto-san?" Tanya issei penasaran

"Apakah kau ini Manusia, aku merasakan aura aneh ditubuhmu" bisik Naruto ketelinga Issei

Issei terkejut karena ada yang tahu bahwa ia bukan Manusia lagi namun ia kini menjadi iblis

"Ya sebenarnya aku bukan lagi Manusia melainkan iblis, aku direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias buchou" ucap Issei

 _ **Flashback**_

 _'Akan ku ingat namamu Naruto uzumaki' batin Issei_

 _Tak lama saat Naruto pergi, kini datang lah dua gadis, berambut merah tergerai bebas sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut raven diikat ponytail dengan ikat rambut berwarna orange berjalan menuju Issei_

 _"Nee... issei, apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Salah satu diantara gadis itu yang berambut merah yang bisa kita sebut dengan nama Rias_

 _"aku baik-baik saja Rias-senpai", ucap Issei_

 _"Nee... Issei, apakah kau mau menjadi salah satu peerage ku?" Tanya Rias_

 _"Peerage? " beo Issei_

 _"Rias akan mereinkarnasikan mu menjadi iblis dan menjadi peeragenya" ucap Gadis berambut raven itu yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan nama Akeno_

 _"Ya Akeno benar, aku akan membangkitkan mu menjadi iblis dan menjadi peerageku, orang yang bersayap seperti tadi pasti akan berniat dan mengincar untuk membunuhmu karena kau mempunyai sacred gear" ucap Rias_

 _"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi peerage ku Issei?, aku akan melindungimu dari orang bersayap seperti tadi atau yang bisa disebut dengan Da-tenshi dan menjadi keluarga dari Rias Gremory" Tawar Rias_

 _"Baiklah aku bersedia" ucap Issei pasrah, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat merasa bahagia bisa menjadi keluarga dari duo great-oneesama di kuoh academy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ritual mereinkarnasikan Issei menjadi iblis pun dimulai, Issei memakan 8 bidak Sekaligus_

 _'Tak kusangka dia sangat berharga, bahkan membutuhkan 8 bidak pion untuk mereinkarnasikan nya' batin Rias dan Akeno takjub_

 _"Nee.. Issei-kun apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang baru di tubuhmu?" Tanya Akeno dengan senyumannya_

 _"Yaa... aku merasa kuat dan aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan anak kecil itu menangis" Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk anak yang menangis itu yang jauh dari issei_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong siapa tadi yang menyelamatkan mu dari Da-tenshi tadi?" Tanya Rias_

 _"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Issei_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Ternyata dugaan ku benar, semenjak aku melangkahkan kaki disekolah ini, aku merasakan aura yang Aneh" ucap Naruto tenang

"Nee... Issei aku ingin keluar apakah kau ingin ikut?" Ajak Naruto keluar kelas

"Ah tidak aku ingin disini dulu" tolak Issei dengan lembut

"Yasudah"

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Teeennggg toooonngg'

Bel pun berbunyi, para siswa pun berhamburan keluar, Naruto pun pulang bersama Issei

"Nee.. Naruto-san apakah kau tidak takut bahwa kalau sebenarnya aku ini iblis" Tanya Issei penasaran

"Tidak" Balas Naruto mantap

"Etoo Naruto-san, apakah kau besok mau ke occult research club bersamaku?" Ajak Issei namun ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto

"Memangnya apa urusan ku kesana? Apa mereka mau menjadikanku sebagai peerage mereka?" Tanya Naruto selidik

"Ti-tidak Naruto-san, bukan itu maksudku, Buchou hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sekaligus berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan ku beberapa hari yang lalu" Balas Issei gugup

"Dengar Issei, Aku besok akan mengunjungi klub mu itu, Namun jika mereka mengajakku menjadi peerage nya, aku akan menolaknya, aku ingin mencari kedamaian bukan untuk menjadi iblis" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar namun di ucapannya ada sedikit sindiran kepada Issei, Namun hanya saja Issei Tidak peka

"Baiklah, Naruto-san terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi klub kami" Ucap Issei bersemangat

"Hey hey.. aku belum mengunjungi klub mu itu namun kau sudah berterima kasih kepadaku?"

"Tidak apa apa... mungkin sampai sini saja yaa, jaa Naruto-san" ucap Issei meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

'Aneh, aku bahkan belum mengunjungi klub bodohnya itu namun ia sudah berterima kasih kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto dalam Hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naruto/ Naruto-kun" balas Madara dan Luna berbarengan

"Bagaimana Harimu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Luna yang kini sudah berada di depan Naruto

"Sangat Menyenangkan Luna-chan!" Balas Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari mengingat ia dikagumi banyak siswa ataupun siswi di sekolahnya

"Yokatta"

"Nee... Madara bagaimana pekerjaan mu itu, apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya... aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan itu" Balas Madara datar tidak lupa pula wajahnya berekspresi datar

"Huh... Tipikal Uchiha muka nya seperti tembok, kalau kau begitu terus, bagaimana kau akan dinaikan gajimu Madara" Nasehat Naruto dengan sedikit ejekan

"Hn" singkat tapi pasti ucapan Madara, membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal

"Sudah-sudah Naruto-kun ganti pakaiannya, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur, Naruto-kun makan duluan saja" Lerai Luna terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku NaruMada tersebut

"Kau sudah makan Luna-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah makan Naruto-kun jadi makan duluan saja" ucap Luna tersenyum Manis

'Kawaii' Batin Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pergi kekamarnya mengganti pakaian, makan di dapur, bercanda dengan Luna dan Madara, dan terkadang hal yang sekecil upil pun Naruto perdebatkan sedangkan Madara membalasnya dengan ucapan "Hn" membuat Naruto kesal, Luna hanya terkikik geli melihat keluarga barunya

 **Malam harinya**

"Luna-chan!" Teriak Naruto memanggil Luna

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Ucap Luna yang kini keluar dari kamar mereka ( kan tidurnya bareng Naruto)

"Apa kau mau ikut aku ke jalan-jalan keluar?" Tanya Naruto

"A-apakah kencan?" Ucap Luna dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan..." ucap Naruto mencubit dagunya tanda ia berpikir, sementara Luna mendengarnya tertunduk lemah, namun ucapan Naruto tadi belumlah selesai

"Tapi jika itu yang kau mau, Baiklah ayo kita lakukan!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum Khas nya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, Luna yang Mendengarnya senang langsung memeluk Naruto erat

"Ah ada apa luna-chan?" Tanya Naruto Namun Luna tetap memeluknya

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Lirih Luna

"Ya sama-sama Luna-chan" ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Luna

Nee... Madara, kau tunggu rumah ya! Aku mau jalan jalan bersama Luna-chan" ucap Naruto, Sementara Madara yang menonton tv hanya mengangguk

Akhirnya NaruLuna pun pergi jalan jalan, atau bisa disebut dengan Kencan Pertamanya..

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di alun alun kota kuoh, disana ada taman, Restoran, bahkan yang lainnya, di alun alun itu pun juga sangat ramai

Disana mereka melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak muda yang kencan, pergi ke Tempat rekreasi, Melihat-lihat barang yang bagus di toko, Mengajak dinner di restoran, membelikan hal yang disukai sang wanita, dan masih banyak Lagi

 **\- Di Lain tempat**

"Haaah... kemana tuh bocah kampret!, jalan-jalan sih iya, tapi masa' jam 10:30 begini dia belum pulang, bawa perempuan lagi" gerutu Madara kesal sembari melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10:30 malam

Akhirnya Madara pun keluar rumah mencari NaruLuna yang sudah ia anggap Keluarga Sendiri

Di saat ia mencari kedua keluarganya, datang lah 3 orang dengan sayap hitam dibelakangnya

"Tak kusangka, aura yang sangat kuat ini berasal dari Makhluk rendahan seperti dia" ucap salah satu dari da-tenshi itu sambil menunjuk madara

' apa ini yang disebut da-tenshi oleh Rikudou-sama' pikir Madara

"Huaaahh... Kau meremehkan ku gagak, aku bahkan bisa membakarmu disini tanpa tersisa" ucap Madara santai Sembari menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap

"DIAM KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!.. AKU KUBUKTIKAN KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!" Teriak Marah para da-tenshi itu namun Madara hanya memasang wajah datarnya

"Huh... aku hanya ingin mencari keluargaku, Namun kalian mencegatku disini dan mengajak bertarung?, mungkin akan ku tunjukkan sedikit kekuatanku" ucap Madara, Matanya pun sekarang berubah menjadi **[sharinggan]** dengan tiga tomoe

'Deg'

'Apa ini, seperti killing intens namun lebih kuat' batin para da-tenshi

Para da-tenshi itu pun melemparkan **[light spear]** mereka kearah Madara, Namun Madara dengan mudah menhindari serangan dari para da-tenshi itu

Para da-tenshi itu pun menyerang Madara dengan **[light spear]** namun mereka menggabungkan **[light spear]** mereka menjadi lebih besar, para da-tenshi itupun melemparkan **[light spear]** gabungan mereka

Madara yang melihat **[light spear]** sebesar itupun merubah matanya menjadi **[mangekyou sharinggan]** ,

Namun sebelum **[light spear]** itu mengenai Madara yang hanya berjarak 5 centimeter saja, **[light spear]** itu hancur menjadi cahaya karena terkena aura biru yang menyelimuti tubuh Madara

"Huaaah... kalian membuang waktuku untuk mencari bocah kampreet itu, akan ku habisi kalian semua" Ucap Madara sembari membuat handseal

" **[mokuton : mokusatsu shibari no jutsu]** " gumam madara

Kayu kayu pun keluar dari tanah dan melilit tubuh para da-tenshi itu

'Uuhhh... tubuhku terasa lemas' batin para da-tenshi

"Nah... ayo siapa dulu yang akan kuhabisi, dari kiri ke kanan, atau sebaliknya, atau bahkan semua sekaligus" ucap Madara menyeringai

'Glek'

'Dia seperti psikopat' batin para da-tenshi, berkeringat dingin

"Ah... kuhabisi semua saja" ucap Madara menemukan jawabannya (-_-") sembari membuat handseal

" **[Katon : endan]** "

Madara menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, api itu pun membakar para da-tenshi

"Aaarrrgggghhh" teriak para da-tenshi itu

Akhirnya para da-tenshi pun lenyap termakan api, meninggalkan bulu gagak yang bertebaran, bahkan bulu gagak itupun ikut terbakar bersama api Madara

"Lemah" Gumam Madara dan melanjutkan Kegiatannya yaitu mencari NaruLuna

.

.

.

 **\- Di tempat NaruLuna**

"Nee... Luna-chan ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto

"Yaa... Naru-kun" Balas Luna

'Naru? Nama yang bagus!' Batin Naruto

Mereka pun pulang dari acara jalan jalan atau bisa disebut kencan mereka

Namun saat di perjalanan pulang, mereka melihat Madara yang celingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu

"Hooeeeyyy... Madara kau mencari apa" Teriak Naruto menghampiri Madara

"Ah.. itu dia" ucap Madara sembari tersenyum, namun dalam senyumannya ada sedikit seringai

"Kau sedang mencari ap-"

'Duaakk'

Madara langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, bahkan saking kuat nya jitakan Madara, Naruto terduduk jatuh mengelus kepalanya yang memunculkan bukit botak sebesar bola kasti

"BAKAYAROO... kau tau sekarang jam berapa!" Teriak Madara OOC menyodorkan tangannya yang memakai jam tangan

"U-uh.. sekarang jam 11:00, memang kenapa?" ucap Naruto mengelus kepalanya

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh!, aku takut kau dan Luna-chan diserang para preman, Luna-chan diculik orang lain, kau babak belur di hajar para preman, atau bahkan tersambar petir, Ku lihat cuaca sekarang agak mendung" ucap Madara panjang lebar

'Mengkhawatirkanku? Bahkan ia dulu pernah membunuhku di elemental Nation, tapi karena kita sekarang keluarga, mungkin ia sudah menganggap ku keluarga' batin Naruto senang ada yang mengkhawatirkannya

'Aku tak menyangka keluarga baruku mengkhawatirkan ku, bahkan sampai mencari kami malam malam begini' batin Luna terharu bahwa ada yang masih menyayanginya sebagai keluarga

"Kau berlebihan Madara, mana mungkin aku tersambar petir, lagipula sekarang hanya mendung tidak hujan maupun petir" ucap Naruto Sweatdrop sementara Luna hanya terkikik Geli

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang, Naru-kun, Madara-jiisan" Lerai Luna

"Baiklah, ayo Pulang" ujar Madara

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

"Huuuaaahh... aku sangat lelah sekali, Luna-chan, jika kau lelah, kau tidur duluan saja, aku ingin bersantai dulu" ucap Naruto sembari menguap lebar

"Ha'i , Naru-kun" balas Luna meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi kekamar nya

"Bocah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Madara, suasana pun menjadi serius

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini tentang misi kita, apa kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang da-tenshi, Akuma, dan Tenshi" Ucap Madara

"Kalau tentang akuma, temanku ada yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, seperti hal nya **[edo tensei],** namun hanya saja cara mereka membangkitkan iblis baru menggunakan evil pieces, sedangkan **[edo tensei]** membangkitkan mayat hidup menggunakan chakra yang banyak" ujar Naruto memberitahu beberapa informasi yang ia dapat

"Dan satu lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah melawan manusia bersayap gagak, sepertinya kau bisa menjelaskan itu" Tambah Naruto

"Aku pun sama, beberapa jam yang lalu aku menghabisi beberapa Gagak itu saat aku mencarimu, menurutku gagak itu adalah da-tenshi, Tenshi dikenal dengan sayap merpatinya, sedangkan jika sayap itu menhitam dikarenakan sesuatu, maka akan terlihat seperti sayap gagak" ucap Madara menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui

"Kau benar benar jenius mada-"

'Deg'

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan aura aneh, aura yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan issei di sekolah

"Kau merasakannya Madara?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku merasakannya, ayo kita kesana" ucap Madara

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun hilang berasama kepulan asap

.

.

.

.

 **\- Occult Research Club**

"Buchou, kenapa kita berkumpul malam, malam begini sih?" ucap Issei mengeluh

"Ara, Issei-kun kau terlihat sangat mengantuk sekali" ucap Akeno dengan senyum palsunya

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Issei-kun" ucap Kiba menyemangati

"Kiba-senpai benar, Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko

Kini mereka berkumpul di klub kesayangan mereka, merak berkumpul di jam 12:00 malam, haaa?! Yang benar saja?!. Memang benar mereka berkumpul di tengah malam begini hanya untuk menjalankan misi

"Nee... Issei kau jangan mengeluh seperti itu, kita di beri misi untuk membasmi iblis liar di daerah sekitar sini" ucap Rias

"Tapi bisa kah kita menyelesaikan nya besok saja? Aku sangat ngantuk nih" ucap Issei memelas dengan matanya menyipit tanda ia sangat mengantuk

"Tidak bisa Issei, kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, Akeno, siapkan sihir teleport" tolak Rias Halus lalu menyuruh Akeno untuk membuat sihir teleport

"Ha'i buchou"

.

.

.

.

 **\- Back to NaruMada**

Kini Mereka memasuki gedung yang sudah tak terpakai di hutan kuoh, Bau busuk menyengat saat mereka memasuki gedung itu, namun mereka mendengar sebuah suara

"Hmmm... aku mencium bau manusia, mungkin sangat lezat untuk dijadikan santapan" ucap Sosok tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya

Tampilah Sesosok wanita bertubuh monster

"Hahaha... apakah kalian akan menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi santapanku?" Tanya wanita monster itu sembari meremas err... Payudaranya

'Crooot'

Darahpun keluar dari lubang hidung Naruto, sedangkan Madara hanya memasang wajah datar

'Wooohhooo... tontonan gratis, ero-sennin, kemesumanmu sepertinya menurun kepadaku' batin Naruto Nista

"Kami tidak akan menjadi santapan mu, Iblis Sialan" ucap Madara santai

"Hahaha... bagaimana dengan ini" Monster itu terus meremas payudaranya, dari putingnya keluar sebuah laser berkecepatan tinggi menyerang Naruto dan Madara

"Tak kusangka, dari assetnya itu, bisa mengeluarkan sebuah serangan" ucap Naruto sweetdrop sembari menghindari serangan Dari monster tersebut

"Bocah, ayo kita habisi sekarang" ucap Madara merubah matanya menjadi **[mangekyou sharinggan]**

"Ha'i, **[kage bunshin no jutsu]** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsu andalannya,

'Pofffftt'

Keluarlah beberapa Bunshin Naruto,

"Minna, ayo kita hajar iblis rendahan itu" seru Naruto menyemangati bunshinnya

"Baik, bos"

Para bunshinpun berlarian kearah monster itu, monster itu melakukan serangan dengan mengeluarkan Laser dari putingnya,

'Duaaarrr'

Namun laser tersebut hanya mengenai tembok gedung, akhirnya para bunshin pun sudah mengelilingi monster tersebut

"U"

Satu pukulan mengangkat Monster keatas

"ZU"

Pukulan lain pun mengantam monster itu dengan kuat

"MA"

Pukulan kuat pun terus berulang

"KI"

3 hit

"NA"

4 hit

"RU"

5 hit

"TO"

6 hit

"RENDAN!"

Pukulan terakhirpun dilayangkan oleh bunshin Naruto, membuat Monster itu terpental kearah Naruto yang asli, Naruto yang telah menyiapkan **[odama rasengan]** langsung menhantamkan ke arah Monster itu

'Jraaassshhh'

"Aaarrrggghhh"

Monster itu terpental beberapa meter, ia mengerang kesakitan menerima serangan mematikan Naruto tadi

"Madara, kau yang hajar saja, tanganku pegal nih sehabis memakai **[odama rasengan]** tadi" ucap Naruto memerintah

"Bocah Kampreet! Seenaknya menyuruh orang, tapi baiklah, sudah lama tidak menyiksa sesuatu" ucap Madara Menyeringai

" **[Amaterasu]** " gumam Madara

Monster itupun terbakar api hitam milik madara, lama kelamaan monster itupun musnah terbakar api hitam milik Madara

"Sugoi Madara! Kau menggunakan **[amaterasu]** tanpa mengeluarkan darah dari matamu, aku pernah melihat sasuke dan itachi menggunakan itu namun setelahnya mata mereka mengeluarkan darah" ucap Naruto kagum

"Hn"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah lingkaran sihir pun tercipta di dekat mereka, menampilkan anggota dari Occult Research Club

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini" ucap Rias kaget melihat gedung itu hancur berantakan

"Kami hanya mengalahkan iblis yang ada disini" ucap Naruto membela diri

"Ara, ara, bukankah kau siswa baru di Kuoh Academy itu?" Tanya akeno

"Iya itu aku, Namun penjelasannya besok saja, aku akan mengunjungi klub kalian itu, benarkan Issei?" Ucap Naruto

"Y-ya" balas Issei terbata

"Baiklah sampai disini saja yaa, Ayo Madara" ucap Naruto

"Hn"

Setelah itu mereka menghilang diiringi kepulan asap dan kilatan kuning

'Sebenarnya, sekuat apa kau Naruto?'

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **Yoo!**

 **Bagaimana chap kali ini, puas? Bagus? Keren? Yang penting selama kalian senang dengan kinerja saya, saya ikut merasa senang**

 **Kali ini Author akan membalas beberapa review dari beberapa senpai**

 **Yadi : ini udah :v**

 **Damar Wulan : ane gak bisa nyebutin sekarang, yang jelas NaruMada gak akan menjadi Akuma, jadi ikuti terus aja yaa update terbarunya :)**

 **Ren : maaf kalo kependekan :v , ane usahain supaya biaa lebih panjang, arigatou dukunganya :D**

 **Guest : kalo pair Naru kayaknya Single deh, soalnya author gak terlalu suka sama Harem, kasian kan cintanya dibagi bagi ama orang laen?**

 **Kekuatan NaruMada ada diates**

 **Guest007 : maaf kalo OC :v , ane udah kasih tau penampilan Luna di atas, tunggu terus yaa Update nya :D**

 **Senju-nara shira : nih ane jawab semuanya**

 **1\. Ini udah update :v**

 **2\. Tidak, disini NaruMada akan tetap menjadi Manusia**

 **3\. Kayaknya sih single pair**

 **4\. Ane belum kepikiran buat nyari pair Madara, nanti aku usahain deh :D**

 **Arigatou sudah mendukung ane, ane usahain update terus, soalnya fic laen banyak yang bagus tapi sayang harus putus di tengah jalan :D**

 **Grand560 : itu udah di atas ada :D**

 **Ashuraindra64 : saat itu Madara sama Aliansi shinobi sudah mencapai batas semua, jadi Agak lemah di akhir peperangan**

 **KitsuneBoy17 : tenang aja, ane Lanjut kok :D**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki : Luna hanya Manusia biasa, gak mihak fraksi apapun, mungkin di chapter kedepan Luna tau kekuatan NaruMada**

 **Dan buat yang laen, ane usahain di update terus fic nya, tapi kalo update seminggu sekali mungkin ane bisa kayaknya :v**

 **Terus Review dan Follow yaa Fic ane, supaya ane tau dimana kesalahan ane dan berupaya menjadi lebih baik lagi, jadi**

 **Hontou ni Arigatou**

 **:: Jaa Nee ::**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya :

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini" ucap Rias kaget melihat gedung itu hancur berantakan

"Kami hanya mengalahkan iblis yang ada disini" ucap Naruto membela diri

"Ara, ara, bukankah kau siswa baru di Kuoh Academy itu?" Tanya akeno

"Iya itu aku, Namun penjelasannya besok saja, aku akan mengunjungi klub kalian itu, benarkan Issei?" Ucap Naruto

"Y-ya" balas Issei terbata

"Baiklah sampai disini saja yaa, Ayo Madara" ucap Naruto

"Hn"

Setelah itu mereka menghilang diiringi kepulan asap dan kilatan kuning

'Sebenarnya, sekuat apa kau Naruto?'

 **:: The adventure of Naruto Madara ::**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto sedangkan Highschool DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Luna, Madara X ? (Ada saran)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Humor (maybe) Dll**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Semi-Canon, Amateur!Author, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Mada, Friendly!Mada, dan lain lain :v**

 **A/N :** mohon maaf bila ada kata yang salah, maupun bahasa jepang yang salah, dan juga Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma disini bukan yang ada didunia nyata, melainkan hanya di anime dan tidak menyangkut yang lain, dan juga Author ini masih Newbie dan Amatir, jadi mohon Bimbingannya Senpai! ^_^

* * *

Balasan Review ada dibawah!

Malam yang gelap, diselimuti awan mendung yang membuat kota kuoh menjadi sepi, ditambah dengan waktu yang sekarang yakni jam 01:00 pagi, membuat kota kuoh sepi dikarenakan waktunya istirahat bagi semua makhluk hidup

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto dan Madara. Di jam segini mereka Baru saja pulang, dikarenakan mereka merasakan aura jahat di hutan kuoh, yakni aura iblis liar yang jahat, membuat mereka harus membunuh iblis liar tersebut

'Pooffftt'

Di dalam sebuah rumah, kini terlihat segumpalan asap dan juga kilatan kuning yang entah dari mana, dari asap dan kilatan kuning tersebut, muncullah dua sosok yang amat kotor, kotor dikarenakan mereka harus membunuh iblis liar digedung yang amat kotor juga bau yang busuk sekali

Mereka pun membersihkan badan mereka, setelah itu mereka cepat cepat istirahat dikarenakan rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

"Naru-kun"

"Ennngghh" sosok yang dipanggil hanya mengerang tanda ia masih tertidur dan pertanda ia tidak ingin diganggu

"Naru-kun, ayo bangun" ajak gadis yang berada di samping sosok yang tertidur itu yang bisa kita sebut Luna

"Ennggghhh, aku masih ngantuk Luna-chan, memangnya sekarang jam Berapa?" Ucap Sosok tersebut sembari menanyakan jam, sosok tersebut sekarang bisa kita sebut sebagai Naruto

"Sekarang jam 07:55, apa kau tidak sekolah Naru-kun?" Ucap Luna membalas pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Naruto

"UUUWWAAAA" teriak Naruto histeris saat mendengar bahwa sekarang jam 07:50, sedangkan sekolah memulai kegiatan belajarnya pada jam 08:15

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku sih Luna-chan?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena ia tidak dibangunkan pagi pagi, membuat ia terbangun kesiangan

"Habisnya Naru-kun tidurnya nyenyak banget sih, dan juga wajah Naru-kun kelihatan lelah sekali, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" balas Luna membela diri

Naruto pun terbirit birit berlari kearah kamar mandinya, setelah itu ia memakai seragam yang digunakan oleh semua siswa Kuoh Academy.

"Luna-chan, Madara kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang telah memakai seragam Kuoh Academy

"Madara-jiisan sudah berangkat kerja Naru-kun, ayo Naru-kun makan sedikit dulu" ucap Luna yang sedang memasak didapur

"Ah... tidak usah Luna-chan, aku sedang terburu-buru, aku akan sarapan dikantin sekolah saja" ucap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Luna-cha-"

'Cup'

Luna mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, ciuman tanpa nafsu, ciuman kasih sayang yang ditujukan kepada Naruto, mata Naruto membulat, baru kali ini dia dicium oleh seorang gadis cantik, membuat bocah pirang tersebut bersemu merah dipipinya

"Itu Hukumanmu karena kau tidak mau makan dulu, yasudah sana berangkat" ucap Luna yang bersemu merah di kedua pipinya sembari tersenyum Manis kepada Naruto

"H-Ha'i, Luna-chan" ucap Naruto terbata sembari berlari meninggalkan Luna yang berada Dirumahnya

 **:: zZz ::**

Kini Naruto Berada disekolahnya, ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kelasnya, karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan ketua osis yang tegas dan datar tersebut

Waktu belajar sekolah tinggal 1 menit lagi, jarak Naruto dengan kelasnyapun hanya 20 meter lagi

'Drap drap drap'

Suara langkah sepatu Naruto membuat susana menjadi tegang, akan kah ia memasuki kelasnya dengan tepat waktu, atau sebaliknya yaitu ia telat masuk kelas dan berurusan dengan ketua osis yang tegas dan datar itu

4 detik lagi

3 detik lagi

2 detik lagi

'Ckleek'

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang amat terlihat berkeringat, namun untungnya, ia berhasil memasuki kelas dengan tepat waktu, jadi ia tidak akan berurusan dengan ketua osis itu

"Uzumaki-san, kau tepat waktu, silahkan duduk Uzumaki-san" ucap guru yang sudah ada dikelas itu sembari mempersilahkan naruto duduk dibangku sekolahannya

"Ha'i sensei"

"Minna-san, kini kita akan belajar Kimia, buka buku Halaman 72" Ucap Guru tersebut memerintah siswanya untuk membuka buku pelajarannya, dan selanjutnya kita bisa langsung skip saja

 **\- Skip Time**

Waktu istirahat pun dimulai, para siswa pun melakukan keguatannya masing masing, ada yang keluar kelas, mengobrol di kelas, ataupun berdiskusi tentang hal yang agak err... mesum

"Oppaii" teriak Remaja berambut coklat yaitu issei, ia sangat bersemangat jika membicarakan tentang oppai, bahkan cita citanya pun sungguh aneh, yakni menjadi Raja Harem, benar benar siswa yang Mesum (-_-")

"Oppai merupakan tujuan kita, oppai merupakan asset yang sangat berharga, aku akan menelitinya dengan kacamataku ini" ucap salah satu dari trio mesum yaitu Motohama, wajah mesumpun telah terpasang di wajah nya, Naruto tak menyangka, ia pikir remaja berkacamata itu pintar, ternyata ia sangat mesum

"Kau benar Motohama, kita akan menelitinya, jadi kita akan tahu banyak ilmu tentang oppai" Ujar Siswa berkepala botak yang merupan trio mesum tersebut yaitu Matsuda, Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Matsuda, ilmu tentang oppai katanya, sungguh aneh

"Hoi... pikiran yang ada dikepala kalian hanya ada oppai saja, Issei ayo pergi ke klubmu itu" ucap Naruto memecahkan diskusi dari trio mesum itu, diskusi mesum yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari

"Ayo Naruto-san, Matsuda Motohama aku pergi ke klub dulu" ucap issei mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke klubnya

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Issei berjalan menuju Occult Research Club, klub buatan Rias Gremory, Issei bukan sengaja memasuki klub itu, Namun ia tidak bisa menolak lagi dikarenakan ia merupakan peerage dari Rias, jadi setiap peerage Rias harus berkumpul di klub itu

Mereka pun telah sampai didepan tempat klubnya, yaitu gedung yang telah lama tak terpakai, di gedung itu ada beberapa tanaman merambat didindingnya menampilkan kesan bahwa gedung itu lama tak terpakai

'Ini tempat klub apa apa sih, masa' diluarnya saja udah ada tanaman merambat didindingnya, bagaimana didalamnya' Batin Naruto

'Ckleek'

Issei membuka ruangan klubnya itu, namun perkiraan Naruto salah besar, walaupun diluarnya begitu, didalamnya sangat rapi dengan nuansa eropa yang melekat diruangan itu, di dalam klub itu sudah agak ramai, disana ada Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, dan juga Rias

"Konichiwa Minna-san, aku sudah membawa Naruto-san kesini" ucap Issei sembari memperkenalkan remaja pirang disampingnya yaitu Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan Naruto-san" Ucap Rias membuka sesi tanya jawab yang akan ditujukan kepada Naruto nantinya, Namun Naruto yang ditanya begitu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Jelaskan tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto polos, ia benar benar tidak tau akan menjelaskan tentang apa, ia kira dia kesini hanya memperkenalkan dirinya lalu balik kekelas bersama yang lain

"Tentang identitas mu dan juga kejadian semalam" ucap Rias kesal, Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya ber'oh'ria saja

"Identitas ku ya? Baiklah Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku ini hanya Manusia, namun aku bukan manusia biasa melainkan Shinobi" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka, sementara mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Shinobi? Apa berarti kau Ninja?" Tanya Rias mewakili para peeragenya untuk menanyakan hal yang sama

"Ya memang benar aku ini Ninja, dan Tentang kejadian semalam, itu karena aku merasakan aura jahat di gedung tua itu, jadi aku kesana bersama temanku, dan akhirnya aku dan temanku menemukan iblis dengan bentuk Monster, aku dan temanku pun mengalahkannya saja" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Apa temanmu itu seorang Ninja juga Naruto-san?" Kini giliran Issei bertanya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Issei pun tersenyum tipis

"Ya dia juga seorang ninja" Ucap Naruto Mantap

"Souka, jadi begini Naruto-san, apakah kau mau menjadi peerageku?" Tanya Rias, naruto yang mendengarnya pun agak Marah, namun ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya, ia menatap Issei dan Issei kembali menatap Naruto seakan berbicara ' aku tidak mengetahui tentang ini'

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Naruto dingin, ia benar benar muak sekarang, kemarin Issei mengatakan bahwa buchounya hanya akan berterima kasih kepadanya namun ternyata salah, Buchou nya Issei tersebut malah mengajak Naruto menjadi iblis

"Bagaimana jika salah satu peerageku melawanmu, jika kau kalah maka kau akan menjadi peera-"

'Deg'

Ucapan Rias terpotong saat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat berasal dari diri Naruto, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang hanya manusia bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang gila!

'Aura ini sangat kuat, bahkan sampai membuatku tak bisa bernafas' batin semua yang ada di ruangan klub itu, kecuali Naruto yang kini matanya berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu

"Melawanku katamu? Yang benar saja!, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan semua yang ada disini, namun jika aku melukai iblis muda disini, fraksi iblis tak segan segan akan mengincar nyawaku jika sampai iblis muda disini mati, karena tujuanku di kota ini bukanlah peperangan, melainkan Perdamaian" ucap Naruto menyeringai membuat seluruh anggota ORC (Occult Research Club) bergidik ngeri

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san, kami benar benar minta maaf" ucap Issei membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan anggota ORC yang lain hanya tertunduk takut

"Ah tidak apa apa Issei, aku memaafkan kalian kok, aku juga minta maaf karena aku hampir terpancing emosi tadi, jika kalian memerlukan bantuan, jangan segan segan untuk meminta bantuan kepadaku, karena kita temankan?" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Ya.. kita adalah teman!" Seru anggota ORC

"Yasudah kalau begitu, Naruto-san, sering-sering mampir kesini yaa!" Ucap Rias senang

Akhirnya Naruto pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan Occult Research Club, Anggota ORC pun senang bahwa Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah sosok yang baik.

"Ara, ara ternyata Naruto-kun itu baik hati ya" ucap Akeno dengan senyum nya, yang kini bukan senyum palsu yang sering ia perlihatkan

"Ya, Naruto-kun memang orang yang baik hati, bahkan sangat mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain" Ucap Kiba, sang idola kuoh academy

"Dan juga ia kuat, auranya tadi bahkan membuatku menjadi tak bisa bernafas" Tambah Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan

"Yoo.. aku bangga mempunyai teman seperti Naruto-san, selain baik hati, ia juga sangat kuat" Seru Issei dengan semangat api nya,

"Ya.. aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadanya" gumam Rias

 **\- Skip Time**

Akhirnya kuoh academy mengakhiri jam belajarnya, para siswa pun berhamburan keluar menuju rumah masing masing, para siswanya pun rata rata semuanya Perempuan, walaupun ada juga sebagian Laki-Laki

Naruto pun pulang bersama Issei, canda dan tawa mereka membuat suasana menjadi hangat, Begini lah jika dua remaja hyperaktif bertemu, maka suasana hening pun menjadi ceria dengan keberadaannya

"Anoo.. Naruto-san, apakah kau seorang Ninja sungguhan? Bisa kau perlihat kan beberapa jurus Ninja mu" Ucap Issei dengan semangat

"Baiklah akan ku perlihatkan sedikit" Ucap Naruto, kini tangannya pun membuat handseal sederhana, tak lama kemudian muncul asap putih mengepul disana

'Poooffftt'

Setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat lah Naruto imitasi yang merupakan bunshin dari Naruto, Issei yang melihat itupun terkesima

"Suggoii Naruto-san" ucap Issei memuji melihat jurus Ninja dari Naruto

"Tapi ini belum selesai Issei" ucap Naruto menggantung, Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun sedikit penasaran dan ia mengamati lagi bunshin Naruto

" **[Oiroke no Jutsu]** " ucap Bunshin Naruto, asap pun mengepul menutupi tubuh bunshin Naruto, setelah asap itu hilang, munculah Perempuan berambut twintails pirang, bentuk tubuhnya bisa dikatakan sexy, wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto, bisa disebut sebagai Naruto versi cewek, perempuan tersebut Telanjang hanya menyisakan asap putih menutupi bagian sensitifnya

'Crooot'

Darah pun keluar dari lubang hidung Issei, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi Wajah Mesum, matanya melotot bahkan sampai urat matanya kelihatan, sementara Naruto hanya menutup hidungnya agar darah dari lubang hidungnya tak keluar

'Aku tak menyangka, jutsu mesumku bisa sehebat ini' batin Naruto nista

"Suggooiii, Naruto-san! Kau menamakannya siapa?" Tanya Issei dengan tatapan mesumnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai jurus Ninja yang menurutnya sangat Hebat

"Aku menamakannya Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki, ia memang sangat menggoda jika tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, namun jika ia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian wanita biasanya, ia akan terlihat sangat cantik, iya kan Naruko-chan?" Ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan Issei

"Iya Naruto-kun" ucap Bunshin Naruto yang kini menjadi Gadis cantik, gadis yang penjelemaan dari sisi feminimnya Naruto ini Tersenyum Manis

'Kawaiii' Batin Issei

"Namun sayangnya ia hanya Bunshin, butuh penelitian tingkat tinggi untuk membuat nya menjadi manusia normal, bahkan mungkin hanya 3% untuk menjadi manusia normal" Ucap Naruto agak sedikit sedih, ia membayangkan mempunyai adik secantik Naruko, tidak kesepian lagi saat ia sendirian, mengerti tentang keadaannya, memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Naruto Senang

"Huwaaa... seandainya kau manusia Naruko-chan, mungkin aku orang yang pertama yang akan menjadi pacarmu!" Teriak gaje Issei, Gadis se-sempurna seperti Naruko adalah bunshin, bahkan ia sedikit menitikkan air mata

"Hoi hoi... kalau pun Naruko-chan menjadi pacarmu, aku akan selalu mengawasinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal mesum apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya" Ucap Naruto Sweatdrop, membayang kan Kemesuman Issei saja sudah merasa jijik, apalagi ia mempunyai pacar, mungkin baru pacaran sudah melakukan hal yang... ahh sudahlah :v

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi Naruko-chan" Ucap Naruto Kepada Bunshin nya aka Naruko, setelah itu asap putih mengelilingi Naruko, setelah asal putih itu menghilang Naruko juga pun menghilang

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka, tak lama kemudian ada seorang gadis terJatuh dengan tidak elitnya, yakni jatuh dengan menungging menampilkan Celana Dalamnya

Issei yang melihatnya pun menatap lekat lekat gadis itu, namun yang menjadi sasaran matanya bukan kearah gadis itu melainkan celana dalamnya, Naruto yang melihat kemeauman Issei langsung saja menjitak kepala Issei dengan kuat

'Duuuaakkk'

"Ittaaaii, apa apan kau menjitakku Naruto-san!" Ucap Issei sewot, Menurutnya Naruto menggangunya yang sedang melihat itu

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kemesumanmu tingkat akut mu itu, lagian pula ada gadis terjatuh bukannya membantunya, tapi kau malah menatap Celana dalamnya" Ucap Naruto tenang sementara Issei hanya menggerutu tidak jelas

Issei dan Naruto pun membantu gadis yang terjatuh itu, terlihat lah gadis Dengan Rambut blonde, pakaiannya menunjukan bahwa ia merupakan orang dari gereja

"Arigatou anoo.."

"Hyoudou Issei, dan disampingku ini Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Issei memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto, Sosok Gadis itu tersenyum, ia tak menyangka orang orang yang ada di kota ini orangnya baik

"Arigatou Issei-san, Naruto-san, perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento" ucap Gadis itu berterima kasih sembari memperkenalkan nama Dari dirinya

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau berada disini? Kau memakai baju seperti biarawati dan aku memutuskan bahwa kau orang yang berasal dari gereja" Kini Naruto membuka suara, ia bertanya kepada Asia

"A-Anoo Sebenarnya a-aku tersesat disini, aku berasal dari kota lain dan dipindahkan di kota ini, apakah kalian mau membantuku?" ucap Asia agak terbata, ia benar benar tidak tau jalan menuju ke gereja tempat ia dipindahkan

"Dengan senang hati, ayo Asia ikut kami!" Ajak Issei mengantarkan Asia ke gereja di kota kuoh ini, selama di perjalanan mereka suasana sangat ceria, dengan sifat ceria Issei dan kekonyolan Naruto membuat Asia merasa nyaman di antara mereka

Setelah mencapai tujuannya yaitu gereja, Asia berpamitan sekaligus berterima kasi kepada Naruto dan Issei yang telah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengantarnya ke gereja, namun lain halnya dengan Issei, ia merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan saat ia berada di dekat gereja

'Ternyata begitu ya, iblis sangat tidak suka dengan tempat ini' Batin Naruto melihat raut wajah Issei, melihat Issei merasa tak enak, Naruto berpamitan kepada Asia

"Asia, mungkin hanya sampai sini kami mengantarkan mu, ayo Issei kita pulang" Ucap Naruto berpamitan, Issei yang mulai sadar dari pikirannya pun berpamitan kepada Asia

"Hati hati Issei-san, Naruto-san, sekali kali mampir yaa!" Teriak Asia kepada Naruto dan Issei yang telah menjauh, setelah jauh dari gereja, Issei merasa tenang

Melihat Raut wajah Issei berrubah, Naruto pun pura pura bertanya kepada Issei tentang keadaannya walaupun ia tau apa yang terjadi dengan Issei

"Kau kenapa Issei?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat buat supaya Issei dapat mempercayainya

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-san, saat aku berada di sekitar tempat itu aku merasa aneh, namun saat aku menjauhi tempat itu aku merasa tenang" ucap Issei bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, dulu saat ia masih kecil ia sering ke sana, namun kini ia merasa tak enak kesana

"Itu mungkin Naluri Iblis mu, kau tahu Iblis tak suka dengan aura aura suci seperti tempat tadi" ucap Naruto menarik kesimpulan, ia merasa bahwa itu hanyalah Naluri iblis Issei

Namun saat diperjalanan, langit yang tadinya berubah biru kini menjadi gelap, lalu datanglah sosok da-tenshi perempuan berambut biru dengan baju yang terlihat terlalu sempit

"Hoho... aku tak menyangka akan melawan iblis sekaligus makhluk rendahan!" Ucap Sosok Da-tenshi itu meremehkan, Naruto yang mendengarkan kata 'makhluk rendahan' pun hanya memasang wajah datarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit agak marah mendengarnya

"Apa maumu gagak!" Ucap Naruto sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia muak dengan omong kosongnya, selalu saja manusia dianggap sebagai rendahan

"Mauku? Mauku hanyalah membunuh kalian berdua! Rasakan ini!" Ucap Da-tenshi itu lalu melemparkan **[light spear]** ke arah Naruto dan Issei namun mereka menghindar dari serangan itu

"Issei kau mundur dulu, aku akan melawan gagak sialan itu!" Ucap Naruto yang kini berlari kearah Da-tenshi itu, setelah sampai di depan Da-tenshi itu Naruto langaung saja menghantam kan pukulannya tepat ke wajah Da-tenshi itu

'Duuuaagghh'

Da-tenshi itu pun terpental beberapa meter setelah mengenai hantaman Naruto, Da-tenshi itu menatap lekat lekat Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya memandangnya dingin

"Sialan kau Rendahan!" Geram Da-tenshi itu menatap tajam Naruto, Naruto tetap memandangnya dingin

Da-tenshi itu pun melesat ke arah Naruto, ia menghantamkan tinju nya kearah Naruto namun dengan mudah dihindari Naruto, Da-tenshi itu terus memukul Naruto secara membabi buta, Namun Naruto dengan mudah menhindarinya

'Kau benar Shikamaru, melawan perempuan itu merepotkan' Batin Naruto di saat pertarungannya dengan Da-tenshi itu, Issei yang memandang Naruto dari jauh terkagum dengan Naruto

'Ternyata benar dia Ninja, bahkan pukulan pukulan itu dengan mudah dihindarinya, aku akan menjadi kuat seperti dia!' Batin Issei terkagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto

Disaat Naruto terus menghindari serangan Da-tenshi itu, Naruto melihat celah langsung saja ia menendang kepala Da-tenshi itu

'Duuuuuaaggghh'

Da-tenshi itu terpental beberapa meter, ia melihat pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah, Lalu ia mencoba bangkit kembali dengan bersusah payah

'Kuso, kepalaku pusing tak karuan' Gerutu Da-tenshi itu sembari Menatap Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Kunai di tangannya, sedangkan Matanya sudah berubah menjadi **[Rinnegan]**

"Kau gagak! Dengarkan aku, jika kau masih mengincar sahabatku, ku pastikan tubuhmu tidak akan utuh lagi" ucap Naruto Dingin, Da-Tenshi itu yang mendengarnya menelan ludah, ia pun langsung pergi dari Naruto dan langitpun berubah menjadi cerah

"Huaaah... sudah selesai, kau tak apa apa Issei?" Ucap Naruto sembari menguap lebar, Sementara Issei hanya sweatdrop melihat Naruto seperti itu, Ia tak habis pikir Naruto sehabis bertarung masih dengan gaya malas nya yakni menguap

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu baka!, apa kau tak apa apa?" Ucap Issei ketus, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil

"Aku tak apa-apa, kau tau?, melawan Wanita itu merepotkan" Ucap Naruto dengan santai, Issei yang mendengarnya hanya bersyukur temannya itu tak terluka

"Yokatta, nee... Naruto-san, apakah kau mau mengajariku agar aku menjadi kuat?" Ucap Issei sembari berharap agar Naruto nantinya mau mengajari nya agar bisa menjaga diri

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar aku bisa melindungi temanku, orang tuaku terutama buchou, aku menyukainya saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, aku ingin ia menjadi pacarku" ucap Issei jujur, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul

"Kau menyukainya?" Ucap Naruto selidik

"Ya aku menyukainya, aku ingin melindunginya, terkadang aku cemburu saat ia dekat dengan kiba, dan yang mengetahui perasaanku ini hanya kau dan Akeno-san saja" ucap Issei jujur

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Ara ara, apa yang kau pikirkan Issei-kun?" Tanya akeno melihat Issei melamun_

 _Siang hari sehabis pulang sekolah, kini diruang ORC terlihat hanya Issei dan Akeno saja, sementara anggota ORC yang lain belum datang_

 _"A-aku tidak apa apa Akeno-san" ucap Issei terbata, Akeno yang mengetahui bahwa Issei berbohongpun tersenyum simpul_

 _"Kau bohong Issei-kun, ayo ceritalah kepadaku, supaya kau tak terbebani dengan pikiranmu itu" Ucap Akeno dengan Senyum yang ia biasa perlihatkan_

 _"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku menyukai Buchou Akeno-san, melihat senyum manisnya membuat hatiku senang, terkadang aku merasa cemburu melihat ia bersama remaja laki laki lain, namun aku berpikir apakah ia mau menjadi pacarku, yang dikenal mesum nan bodoh ini" ucap Issei,_

 _Akeno yang mendengarkannya hanya tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain_

 _"Kusarankan agar kau menjadi kuat Issei-kun, menjaganya, melindunginya, ku yakin kau akan bisa mengambil Hatinya" Ucap Akeno dengan senyumnya_

 _Issei yang mendengar Nasihat dari senpai nya hanya termenung, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dengan senyum cerianya_

 _"Arigatou Akeno-san, Kau memang senpai yang terbaik" ucap Issei membuat Akeno memerah_

 _"Aku akan melakukan apapun buat Kohai ku yang manis ini" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum manisnya, tak lama kemudian datanglah Anggota yang lainnya yakni Rias, Kiba, Koneko_

 _"Konnichiwa Akeno/akeno-san, Issei/Issei-kun/Issei-senpai" ucap Rias, Kiba, Koneko berbarengan, sementara Issei risih saat Buchou nya berdekatan dengan kiba, akeno yang menyadarinya memegang bahu Issei sembari tersenyum_

 _Issei menghela nafas, kemudian Issei dan Akeno membalas sapaan mereka_

 _"Konnichiwa Minna"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Mendengar perkataan Issei barusan, Naruto ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya yang mesum ini,

"Baiklah, besok kau bisa menemuiku di taman sepulang sekolah" Ucap Naruto tersenyum , Issei yang mendengarnya senang

"Arigatou Naruto-san aku sangat senang, yasudah aku duluan yaa, jaa nee" ucap Issei, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya

 **\- Skip Time**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naruto/Naru-kun"

Kini Naruto telah pulang dari sekolahnya, Ia melihat Luna sedang memasak di dapur, sementara Madara sedang bersantai di depan tv

"Madara?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya kepada Madara yang sedang fokus ke tv, mendengar namanya dipanngil, madara menengok ke arah Naruto

"Ada apa bocah?"

"Apa kau bisa mencarikan ku pekerjaan? Aku tak enak denganmu yang sudah bekerja keras untuk menhidupi keluarga" ucap Naruto, madara yang mendengarnya sedikit tersenyum

"Pekerjaan? Hmm... kalau tidak salah di suatu restoran dekat sini mencari orang untuk menjadi pelayan disana, kau bekerja saja disana, disana kau bekerja hanya dari siang sampai sore hari, selain itu bayarannya cukup tinggi" ucap Madara dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"Arigatou Madara!"

"Makanan sudah siap! Ayo makan Naru-kun, Madara-jiisan" seru Luna dari arah dapur

Merekapun makan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya, diiringi Kekonyolan Naruto dan sifat ceria Luna, serta Wajah tembok Madara membuat Keluarga itu terlihat bahagia

 **\- Skip Time**

Malam harinya mereka (NaruLunaMada) tengah bersantai di rumah mereka, Madara yang sibuk dengan acara tv kesukaannya, Luna yang sedang makan ramen cup, Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan Luna yang memakan Ramen

"Naru-kun? Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" Tanya Luna bertubi tubi, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak kok, hanya saja kau saat ini sangat cantik sekali, rambut merah mu itu mengingatkanku dengan kaa-chan ku" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya, Sementara Luna mendengarnya memerah

"Memangnya Kaa-san mu kemana Naru-kun" Tanya Luna penasaran, karena disini Naruto tinggal dengan Madara bukan bersama kedua orang tuanya

"Kaa-chan ku meninggal, dan juga tou-chan ku juga meninggal" ucap Naruto sedikit menunduk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya

"Maafkan aku Naru-kun, aku tak tau kalau itu membuatmu sedih" ucap Luna menyesal menanyakan itu yang membuat Naruto sedih, sementara Naruto mendengarnya tersenyum lembut

"Ah, kau tak usah begitu Luna-chan, aku juga tak begitu sedih karena sekarang aku mempunyai keluarga baru lagi" ucap Naruto membuat Luna senang, ternyata Naruto yang dia kenal tak mudah sedih apalagi sampai kesedihannya berlarut larut

"Luna-chan, kalau makan yang benar dong!, nih sisa ramennya nempel di pipi" Ucap Naruto sembari mengambil sisa ramen yang menempel di pipi Luna dan menunjukkan nya kepada Luna, Luna yang melihatnya hanya merona merah

Mou... Naru-kun, memangnya kenapa kalau aku makannya begitu?" Ucap Luna Cemberut, Naruto yang melihat Luna cemberut pun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Luna

"Tak apa, hanya saja kalau kau sedang cemberut, aku ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipimu yang imut itu" ucap Naruto Tersenyum lembut, Luna pun kini kembali merona merah

Disaat mereka sedang bersantai dirumah mereka, Naruto dan Madara merasakan aura Jahat disekitar mereka, Naruto memandang Madara, Madara membalas pandangan Naruto seakan berbicara 'ayo kita kesana'

"Luna-chan, aku akan keluar sebentar ya? Aku janji akan membelikanmu Lolipop nanti, oke?" Ucap Naruto dibalas dengan Anggukan Luna

"Luna-chan, aku juga akan keluar sebentar, aku akan pergi ke tempatku bekerja mengambil barang barangku yang tinggal" ucap Madara berbohong kepada Luna, Luna hanya mengangguk

Akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju aura jahat yang sedari tadi mereka rasakan

 **\- Skip Time**

Disebuah Gudang besar yang tak terpakai lagi, dan juga kotor, bau busuk yang tercium di area itu terlihatlah asap putih serta Kilatan kuning

'Poooffftt'

Setelah asap serta kilatan kuning itu menghilang terlihat lah Naruto dan Madara, mereka memandang tempat sekitar mereka

"Busuk sekali, lebih baik aku mencium bau kentut daripada mencium bau busuk seperti ini" Ucap Naruto sembari menutup hidung dengan tangannya

"Kalau itu sih kau saja semua" ucap Madara datar, tak lama kemudian terlihat dua Sosok Perempuan dengan wajah pucat di depan mereka

"Hmmm... sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi santapan malam kita" ucap Salah satu sosok perempuan itu, sementara sosok yang satunya lagi hanya mengangguk setuju

Tak lama kemudian, munculah lingkaran sihir khas klan gremory, stelah itu terlihat lah Rias, Issei, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko. Namun mereka terkejut karena tidak hanya mereka saja yang akan membunuh iblis liar itu, NaruMada pun ikut membantu

"Yoo... Kita bertemu lagi, suatu kebetulan yaa bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto dengan Cengiran Khas nya, Issei yang melihatnya langsung saja menyapa Naruto

"Yoo... Naruto-san kita bertemu lagi, ngomong ngomong aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** ku loh" ucap Issei Bangga bisa mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya

"Benarkah? Sugooii Issei! Kau benar benar hebat!" Ucap Naruto antusias, sembari menyemangati Issei

Merasa di acuhkan, Sosok Perempuan itu mengamuk dan langsung berubah wujud, yang satu menjadi laba laba dan satunya menjadi manusia serigala :v

"Berani beraninya kalian mengacuhkan kami!" Geram Salah satu monster itu

"Kita bagi tim, kalian semua akan melawan Laba laba aneh itu, sementara aku dan Madara akan melawan manusia Serigala itu" ucap Naruto membagi kelompok

"Ha'i/Hn" ucap mereka semua

Tim Rias pun langsung menuju laba laba itu, mereka mengatur strategi yang pas untuk mengalahkan laba laba itu, sementara Naruto dan Madara terlihat sedang mengatur strategi juga

 **\- With NaruMada**

Naruto berlari menunju ke arah Werewolf (manusia serigala) itu dengan kunai bercabang tiga ditangannya dan juga mata katak khas Senjutsu, sementara Madara hanya menunggu saja sebagai finisher

Naruto melempar kunai bercabang nya itu kearah Werewolf itu, Namun werewolf itu hanya menunduk menhindari kunai itu, inilah yang Naruto tunggu!

Naruto yang telah membuat **[Rasengan]** melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat diatas werewolf yang sedang menunduk itu, Naruto langsung saja menghantamkan jutsu andalannya itu

" **[Rasengan]**!" Ucap Naruto menyebut nama jutsu nya

Werewolf itu pun terkena Jutsu Naruto, ia pun menghantam lantai gudang itu dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan lubang yang agak lebar

Werewolf itupun terkapar dengan penuh darah di tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun berjalan menuju Madara, Namun disaat Naruto berjalan ke arah Madara, Madara langsung memeberitahu Naruto

"Bocah! Awas!" Teriak Madara

Namun belum sempat Naruto menhindar, ia langsung terkena serangan Werewolf itu dari belakang

'Craaaasshh'

'Craaaasshh'

Naruto yang terkena serangan itu pun langsung menjauh dari Werewolf itu, Ia pikir Werewolf tadi sudah mati, Namun Naruto melupakan satu hal, bahwa jika iblis liar mati maka ia mnjadi butiran kegelapan

'Ugghh... serangan yang lumayan" batin Naruto meringis merasakan Luka di lengannya,

"Sudah kubilang hati hati bocah! Biar aku yang menhentikan pergerakannya" ucap Madara lalu membuat Handseal

" **[Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari no jutsu]** "

Werewolf itupun langaung terlilit oleh kayu yang berasal dari bawah tempat ia berpijak, dan langsung menghentikan pergerakannya

"Nah sana selesaikan cepat! Sebelum acara tv kesukaanku habis" ucap Madara datar membuat Naruto Sweatdrop, 'ternyata ia ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan ini hanya untuk acara favoritnya' pikir Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Werewolf itu sudah pasrah langsung saja membuat Handseal

" **[Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu]** "

Bola api pun keluar dari mulut Naruto menuju Werewolf itu, Werewolf itu pun akhirnya terbakar bersama api Naruto lalu, setelah itu pun ia musnah

"Huaaahh... beres juga"

 **\- With Rias Dkk**

"Yuuto-kun kau hajar laba laba itu dengan pedangmu, koneko kau hajar dia lalu Issei akan menhajarnya dengan **[Boosted Gear]** nya, Akeno akan menhajarnya dengan Petirnya lalu aku akan memusnahkannya"

Kini Rias dkk. Sedang mengatur strategi, stelah mengatur strategi mereka langsung saja melesat kearah laba laba itu

'Craaaassshh'

'Craaaassshh'

Laba laba itu langsung merasa kesakitan saat kiba menyerangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak lama kemudian Koneko langsung saja menghajar Laba laba itu

'Duaaaaggghh'

'Braaakk'

Laba laba itu terpental lalu menabrak dinding gudang itu, setelah itu Koneko langsung menangkap Laba laba itu lalu melemparkannya kearah Issei

' **[Boost Boost Boost]** '

'Duaaaghhh'

Issei yang sudah mem-boost **[Boosted Gear]** nya langsung saja memukul dengan keras Laba laba itu

'Braaakk'

Laba laba itu terpental kembali menabrak dinding gudang, lalu datanglah Akeno dengan Baju Miko nya, stelah itu ia menyerang Laba laba itu dengan petir miliknya

'Zzrrrrrtt'

'Zzzrrrttt'

Laba laba itu pun langsung terbujur kaku, lalu datanglah Rias langsung menbunuhnya dengan **[Power of Destruction]** miliknya

"Misi sudah selesai" ucap Rias Lega

"Yoo.. apakah kalian telah mengalahkan laba laba itu?" Tanya Naruto yang baru selesai memusnahkan musuhnya bersama Madara

"Ya kami mengalahkannya, apakah kau baik baik saja Naruto-san?" ucap Rias sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, Namun Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Aku tidak apa apa, dan perkenalkan ini temanku sekaligus keluarga ku yang aku cerutakan tadi disekolah, perkenalkan Namanya Madara Uchiha" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Madara kpada teman temannya

"Hn" Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Madara

Setelah itu NaruMada pun berpamitan dengan Anggota ORC, meninggalkan asap putih dan kilatan kuning

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Madara jiisan, Naru-ku-"

Ucapan Luna berhenti saat ia melihat Naruto dengan luka agak banyak di bagian lengannya, Luna pun Langsung Memeluk Naruto, sementara Madara langsung bersantai didepan tv melihat acara favoritnya

"Aahhaa... kau kenapa Luna-chan? Ini aku bawakan Lolipop untukmu" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan Lolipop yang di belinya tadi

"Baka! Kau terluka begini kenapa Naru-kun hiks, jika kau hanya membeli Lolipop untukku dan mendapatkan Luka ini hiks, lebih baik kau tidak membelikanku dan tetap dirumah bersamaku" ucap Luna terisak di pelukan Naruto

"Aku tak apa apa, aku hanya melawan beberapa preman tadi, lalu aku mendapatkan luka ini" ucap Naruto menenangkan Luna dengan Mengelus pucuk Kepalanya

Luna yang merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, lalu Luna melingkarkan Tangannya ke leher Naruto, mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke ara Naruto lalu...

'Cup'

Luna mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, ciuman tanpa Nafsu, ciuman pertanda kasih sayang, ia sangat menikmati ciuman itu, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam

"Aishiteru Naru-kun, aku tak mau kau kenapa kenapa," ucap Luna tersenyum Lembut membuat Naruto pun ikut tersenyum

"Aishiteru Luna-chan" Ucap Naruto membalas Ucapan Luna, lalu Naruto memeluk erat Luna seakan tak mau ia lepaskan, ia sangat bersyukur menemukan Gadis ini saat ia selamatkan dulu

"Hoy hoy... sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu? Sudah sana tidur" ucap Madara membuat NaruLuna memerah

"Yasudah,, oyasuminasai Madara/Madara Jiisan" ucap Naruto dan Luna berbarengan

"Oyasuminasai"

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **Yoo.. kembali dengan Author amatir ini, gimana chap kali ini, bagus? Jelek? Atau membosankan?**

 **Banyak yang minta tambah word jadi ane panjangin di chapter ini, yasudah kali ini ane langsung bales para review aja yaa!**

 **Guest :** iya ini pairnya Naru x Luna :D

 **Guest :** tadinya mau pair Madara x Rossweisse, tapi ane agak bingung nanti di fic nya supaya Madara bisa ketemu sama Rossweisse, tapi aku usahain kok, tetapi kalo nanti pair Madara bukan Rossweisse, jangan kecewa yaa :D

 **Guest :** thx udah dukung fic ane dan ane usahain update terus

Pair Naruto ya Luna dong! Ane gk buat Naruto harem kok :D

 **Ichigo Saiyan :** ane gak bisa memastikan, jadi ikuti terus updateannya yaa! :D

 **Yadi :** ini udah update :v

 **Damar wulan :** NaruMada Memihak siapa yang menurut mereka benar, itu saja kok :D

 **Guest007 :** Disini Rinnegan Naruto di kasih sama Rikudou Sannin, jadi walaupun Naruto gak punya 5 element dasar, ia tetap mempunyai Rinnegan

 **Dika asd :** cari di google aja, mudah kok caranya! :D

 **Deva Gremory :** gak bisa kayaknya, maaf yaa :D

 **KitsuneBoy17 :** Nanti ane pikir lagi :)

 **Grand560 :** maaf kalo alur kecepetan, biasa author Amatir :v , kayaknya Madara gk sama serafall deh, sifat mereka beda jauh, ane gak bisa bayangin Serafall ama Madara Deketan :v

Pair Naruto yaa Luna dong! :)

 **Senju-Nara Shira :** ini udah update, untuk update sih seminggu sekali kalo gk ada halangan, kalo ada halangan seminggu lebih

Jadi ikutin terus aja updatean nya yaa! :D

 **AshuraIndra64 :** ane usahain :D

 **Reiji01 :** thx udah ngasih tau Senpai! Maaf kalo agak kaku dan juga sifat Issei yang pendiem itu, Nanti ane usahain diperbaiki lagi :D

Dan untuk yang lain maaf gak bisa bales :(

Ane usahain update tiap seminggu klo gak ada halangan, Jadi Follow and Fav fic ane yaa!

Dan untuk typo, bhasa jepang yg ngawur, dll ane sekali lagi minta maaf, Jadi terus ikutin dan Review terus Fic ane yaa supaya ane lebih semangat buat update Fic ini!

Jaa nee!


	5. Chapter 5

**:: The adventure of Naruto Madara ::**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto sedangkan Highschool DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Luna, Madara X ? (Muncul seiring updatenya fic)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Humor (maybe) Dll**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Semi-Canon, Amateur!Author, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Mada, Friendly!Mada, dan lain lain :v**

 **A/N :** mohon maaf bila ada kata yang salah, maupun bahasa jepang yang salah, dan juga Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma disini bukan yang ada didunia nyata, melainkan hanya di anime dan tidak menyangkut yang lain, dan juga Author ini masih Newbie dan Amatir, jadi mohon Bimbingannya Senpai! ^_^

Balasan Review ada dibawah!

Malam hari di Sekolah Kuoh, terlihat Occult Research Club masih dengan aktivitasnya, di dalamnya terlihat 3 Gadis dan dua Laki laki, mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba, tak lupa pula remaja hyperaktif nan mesum yakni Issei

"Akhirnya misi kita selesai! Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Ucap Rias menanyakan keadaan Anggota club nya, mereka sebelumnya di beri misi untuk membunuh iblis liar

"Kami baik-baik saja buchou" ucap Mereka semua, terlihat mereka dengan keadaan baik baik saja, hanya saja tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat

"Hah... aku tak tahan bau busuk disana, lebih baik aku ketahuan mengintip di onsen daripada harus mencium bau busuk disana, dan juga Kita terbantu oleh Naruto-san dan Madara-san juga" komentar Issei, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Issei

"Ara, kau benar Issei-kun, Naruto dan Madara-san itu orang yang kuat, dan kulihat mereka belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatan mereka" kini Akeno ikut menambah kan perkataan Issei, dan yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya

 **\- Sementara di rumah NaruMadaLuna**

"Uhh.. kenapa aku belum bisa tidur sih?"

Kini terlihat Naruto yang tengah berbaring dikamarnya, ia langsung terbangun karena tidak bisa tidur, lalu ia mendapat ide cemerlang, yaitu mampir ke Mindscapenya

Naruto pun menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di sebuah lorong gelap yang sangat lebar serta dialiri Air, Naruto membuka matanya, ia menelusuri ruangan itu, setelah beberapa menit ia menemukan gerbang merah yang sangat besar namun didalamnya tidak ada siapa siapa

'Ternyata Rikudou-sama benar, Kurama tidak bersamaku Lagi' Batin Naruto dengan sedikit menitikkan Air mata

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Rikudou-sama, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang leluhur Shinobi a.k.a Rikudou Sennin_

 _Kini terlihat Naruto dan Rikudou Sennin sedang berdiri berhadapan di ruangan putih, jika kau teliti maka ruangan itu tidak ada ujungnya hanya hamparan putih sejauh mata memandang_

 _"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan kepadaku Naruto?" Ucap Rikudou Sennin dengan berwibawa, ia penasaran apa yang akan di tanya kan Remaja Pirang itu_

 _"Apakah Kurama telah mati? Mengingat aku berada di dimensi lain menandakan aku telah mati di Dunia Shinobi" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada agak bergetar mengucapkan Nama teman Bijuu nya itu, bagaimana tidak? Teman lamanya sudah tidak lagi menemaninya_

 _"Tenanglah Naruto, Kurama tidaklah Mati, dia itu makhluk immortal, mungkin ia sekarang sedang bersama bijuu lainnya" ucap Rikudou Sennin menenangkan Naruto yang sedang mengusap air matanya_

 _"Souka, baiklah jika begitu tapi aku sangat rindu kepadanya" ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya, kini ia tersenyum mendengar bahwa Teman bijuu nya itu tidaklah mati_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Hah, jika aku terus mengingat masa laluku, maka aku pasti sedih berkepanjangan, lebih baik aku belajar jurus disini" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu dia membuat handseal sederhana

'Pooofftt'

Munculah beberapa bunshin Naruto, Naruto menyuruh bunshinnya untuk berlatih

"Kau berlatih Jutsu Fuuton, kau berlatih jutsu Katon, dan kau berlatih jutsu Suiton, sedangkan aku akan melatih Rinnegan" ucap Naruto memyuruh para bunshinnya

"Ha,'i"

 _ **-**_ **Skip Time**

"Ugh... lelahnya aku, lebih baik aku kedunia nyata, siapa tau Luna membuat Masakan yang enak" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia telah selesai dengan latihannya, ia telah menghilangkan bunshinnya, Lalu ia berkonsentrasi pada dirinya, tubuhnya pun memudar bagaikan cahaya lalu menghilang

Kini Naruto membuka matanya, Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, terlihat Luna berada diatas tubuhnya dengan wajah polosnya, Naruto yang baru menyadarinya pun agak kaget

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun? Tubuhmu penuh dengan keringat" Tanya Luna penasaran, karena ia melihat Naruto berkeringat seperti sehabis berlari 3 KM

"A-aku tidak a-apa Luna-chan, aku hanya bermimpi di-dikejar Hantu warna warni" Ucap Naruto terbata dengan alasan yang terdengar asal, bagaimana tidak? Ia sedikit panik karena Luna berada diatas tubuhnya, dan dua asset gadis itu menempel di dada Naruto

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luna, wajah nya terlihat sangat polos, Namun sial bagi Naruto, ia harus menahan Nafsunya dikarenakan dua benda yang lumayan besar yang menempel didadanya

"Uhh... Luna-chan?" Eluh Naruto yang merasa susah bernafas, sementara Luna tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Naruto, Luna Lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, memajukan wajah nya kearah Naruto, Sementara Naruto yang gugup hanya berdiam diri saja

'Cup'

Luna mencium Naruto, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumannya dengan Luna, Akhirnya Naruto membalas ciumannya, melumat bibir milik Luna

"Mmmmpphh"

Desahan Luna membuat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya, Luna sedikit membuka mulutnya, Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam Mulut Luna, Lidahnya bermain-main dengan Lidah Luna

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menyudahi ciumannya, ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luna, Benang saliva terhubung antara kedua bibir yang berbeda tersebut

"Maafkan aku Luna-chan, aku telah menciummu, aku terbawa oleh nafsu" ucap Naruto menyesal, sementara Luna hanya terkikik geli dengan perilaku Naruto

"Hihihi... tak apa Naru-kun, seharusnya aku yang telah berani menciummu, yang tadi itu Enak loh, kapan kapan Lakukan lagi yaa Naru-kun" Balas Luna tersenyum Manis, ia pun beranjak bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto dan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makanan

'Aku tak menyangka, Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh gadis Cantik, hahaha' batin Naruto Nista

Naruto pun membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah Mandi Ia memakai seragam sekolah kuoh Academy, setelah itu ia menuju ke dapur, ia melihat Madara dengan wajah lesu

"Kau kenapa Madara?" Tanya Naruto, ia tidak pernah melihat Madara berwajah seperti itu, ia biasanya selalu dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku, alasannya cukup konyol karena aku tidak terlalu ramah dan jarang berinteraksi dengan yang lain" ucap Madara lesu sembari meminum teh yang ada dimeja

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menahan tawanya, saking tidak bisa menahannya, Naruto pun tertawa lepas, sementara Madara melihatnya agak kesal

"Apa-apaan kau bocah, aku dipecat sedangkan kau malah tertawa" ucap Madara kesal, sementara Naruto pun masih tertawa

"Hahaha... tak ku sangka ucapan ku yang kemarin kemarin terjadi juga, dan juga wajah lesu mu itu sangat Langka, aku berani bertaruh kalau Kakek Hashirama pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak" ucap Naruto yang masih tertawa

"Huh... tapi aku kemarin telah melamar kerja di suatu tempat, mungkin sekarang aku langsung bekerja disana" Ucap Madara, namun kini di wajahnya tidak lesu lagi, digantikan dengan wajah datar

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita makan, makanan sudah siap" Lerai Luna sembari membawakan makanan ke meja

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka makan dengan gembira, seperti biasanya, Sifat mereka yang berbeda membuat keluarga itu penuh dengan kebahagiaan

.

.

.

"Itekimasu, Luna-chan" ucap Naruto yang berjalan bersama Madara

"Luna-chan, aku menaruh uang di atas meja, jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu, pakailah uang itu" ucap Madara yang kini semakin menjauh

"Ha'i"

 **\- Skip Time**

'Huh... guru pelajarannya kemana sih?, masa dari tadi gak masuk kelas' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati, di kelasnya kini tampak seperti pasar, ada yang menggosip, menggambar, menjahili teman, atau membicarakan hal mesum yang siapa kalian ketahui siapa pelakunya :v

'ada apa dengan Issei, Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan nya?' Batin Naruto, ia melihat Issei tidak seperti biasanya, ia melihat Issei seperti tidak bersemangat dan wajah mesum seperti biasanya tidak nampak diwajahnya

Kini Guru pelajaran yang ditunggu pun masuk kekelasnya, para siswa pun telah duduk dibangkunya masing masing

"Ohayou Minna-san, Gomen sensei terlambat, kita akan belajar Fisika, buka buku halaman 75" ucap Guru pelajaran tersebut sembari memerintah siswa nya membuka bukunya, para siswa pun langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Senseinya

 **\- Sepulang sekolah**

Kini Naruto pun pulang dari sekolahnya, ia melihat Issei yang pulang sendirian, ia berniat menghampirinya namun Issei langsung Berlari jauh seperti ada hal yang harus dilakukan

'Aneh, ada apa dengan dia?' Batin Naruto melihat gelagat aneh dari Issei

Akhirnya Naruto pun pulang sendirian, namun kali ini tujuannya bukanlah Rumahnya, melainkan tempat kerjanya yang kemarin ia meminta pekerjaan disebuah restoran, akhirnya ia dijadikan waiter di restoran itu

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di tempat kerjanya, ia memasuki restoran itu, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian khas waiter, dan akhirnya menjalani sekaligus menikmati pekerjaannya itu

 **\- Skip Time**

"Ahh... selesai juga pekerjaannya, lumayan baru pertama kerja sudah dibayar" ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri, setelah meninggalkan tempat kerjanya, Naruto lupa bahwa ia meninggalkan buku pelajarannya di bangku sekolahnya

"Kuso, mengapa aku meninggalkan buku itu sih" Batin Naruto kesal, tanpa babibu ia akhirnya kesekolah dengan menggunakan Hiraishin, itu dikarenakan bangku sekolahnya sudah ia beri segel hiraishin

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan, Naruto melewati Club Temannya, Issei yaitu Occult Research Club, ia tak sengaja mendengar omongan Issei yang sedikit memelas

"Buchou, apakah kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Issei, Naruto terus mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi diclub itu,

"Tidak, dia berasal dari gereja, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya" ucap Rias tegas, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya agak bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksud Issei tadi

"Yasudah, aku yang menyelamatkannya, jika kalian melarangku, keluarkan saja aku dari club ini" ucap Issei kesal, Tak lama kemudian Akeno berbisik kepada Rias

"Kalian tunggu sini, ada yang harus kami kerjakan" Ucap Rias, ia langsung pergi bersama Akeno dengan menggunakan Lingkaran sihir, tak lama kemudian Naruto memasuki Club itu

'Ckleeek'

"Hoi... ada apa ini Issei?" Tanya Naruto memasuki ruangan club, sebenarnya Naruto binggung apa yang dimaksud Issei tadi soal menyelamatkan seseorang

"Naruto-san! Apakah kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Issei, kini raut wajah nya agak memelas, Naruto agak bingung dengan kelakuan Issei sekarang

"Memangnya Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto singkat

"ASIA diculik oleh Da-tenshi!, dia tidak bersalah, dia hanya ingin berteman, tapi apakah ini balasannya?" Ucap Issei, kini Raut wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ia menundukan kepalanya, semntara Naruto terkejut, ia tak menyangka teman yang baru ia kenal kemarin diculik oleh gagak berjalan :v

"Benarkah? Memang seperti apa kejadiannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Waktu itu..."

 _ **\- Flashback**_

 _Kini terlihat dua Manusia berbeda jenis (iyakan? Iblis ama biarawati itu beda), mereka adalah Issei dan Asia, mereka pun duduk di taman dengan air mancur ditengahnya_

 _Namun saat mereka berbincang-bincang, datanglah Da-tenshi perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang sekarang bisa kita sebut Raynare_

 _"Da-tenshi!" Seru Issei, ia langsung mengeluarkan Boosted Gear nya, ia menyuruh Asia berlindung dibelakannya_

 _"Nee... kau mau apa Iblis, aku hanya menjemput Asia-chan" Ucap Raynare, Issei yang terpancing emosi pun berlari menuju Raynare dengan Boosted Gearnya berniat menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Raynare_

 _'_ _ **[Boost Boost Boost]**_ _'_

 _'Swuuuuuusssshh'_

 _Namun Raynare dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan cara melompat, saat di udara Raynare membuat_ _ **[Light Spear]**_ _dan langsung ia lemparkan kearah Issei_

 _'Ctaaaannngg'_

 _Issei menangkis serangan_ _ **[Light Spear]**_ _milik Raynare dengan Boosted Gearnya, namun saat ia melihat keberadaan Raynare, ia terkejut karena Raynare sudah bersama Asia_

 _"Asia, ayo kita pulang, Ritual akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ucap Raynare lembut dengan sedikit seringaian kearah Issei, Issei menggeram melihat Raynare mendekati Asia_

 _"ASIA!" Teriak Issei berlari kearah Asia, namun belum sampai mendekati Asia, Mereka (Raynare dan Asia) langsung menghilang meninggalkan Issei_

 _"Hiks... Sialan kau Da-tenshi!" Teriak Issei marah, ia pun berlutut lemas di tengah air mancur itu_

 _ **\- Flashback End**_

"Jadi begitu... baiklah ayo kita menyelamatkannya" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara, membuat Issei yang tadi bersedih kembali semangat

Naruto dan Issei pun langsung pergi melesat kearah Gereja, sementara Kiba dan Koneko hanya diam membisu, mereka bingung antara membantu Issei atau tidak

"Kiba-senpai, bagaimana dengan kita?" Tanya Koneko kepada Kiba

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu perintah Buchou" ucap Kiba, akhirnya Kiba dan Koneko pun tetap menunggu di ruangan clubnya

 **:: o_O ::**

'Dral drap drap'

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar disana, terlihat Naruto dan Issei tengah berlari menuju Gereja, mereka kini berada di hutan Kuoh disekitar gereja yang mereka tuju, namun saat mereka berlari, mereka berhenti melihat tiga sosok Da-tenshi

Yang pertama, sosok Da-tenshi perempuan dengan tubuh yang bisa dikatakan Cebol :v, pirang dan dikuncir dua yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan Mittelt (klo gk salah gitu tulisannya)

Yang kedua sosok Da-tenshi perempuan seperti yang di temui Naruto kemarin, berambut biru dengan baju yang terlihat sangat sempit yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan Kalawarner

Yang ketiga sosok Da-tenshi laki laki dengan pakaian terlihat seperti detektif, tak lupa dengan topi pandora (iyakan?) Di kepalanya yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan Dohnaseek

"Hohoho... apakah kalian akan menyelamatkan Biarawati itu, Iblis dan Manusia rendahan" ucap Dohnaseek yang kini duduk di batang pohon

"Sebelum kalian menghalangi ritual yang dilakukan Raynare-nee, kalian harus melawan kami dulu" ucap Mittelt dengan percaya diri, sementara Kalawarner yang berada di samping Dohnaseek hanya bergidik ngeri menemui Manusia yang ia lawan kemarin

"Huaaah... memangnya kenapa kalau kami ingin menyelamatkan teman kami, detektif Karatan, ayo cepat selesaikan masalah ini sekarang" ucap Naruto yang kini menguap, Dohnaseek agak kesal diejek seperti itu, Sementara Issei sweatdrop ria

'Ia seperti tidak punya niat untuk bertarung' Batin Issei telah sadar dari sweatdropnya

Naruto langsung membuat 1 Bunshin, sementara Issei mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya, mereka (Naruto, Issei dan bunshin) menyerang musuh mereka masing masing yaitu Dohnaseek, Mittelt, dan Kalawarner

 **\- Naru vs Dohnaseek**

"Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Manusia Rendahan" ucap Dohnaseek, ia sudah menyiapkan **[Light Spear]** di tangannya

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu? Aku bosan melihat Tombak Putih itu, apa tidak ada yang lain? Heh Detektif karatan" Tanya Naruto bosan, kini matanya berubah menjadi Rinnegan

"Sialan kau!" Dohnaseek langsung melempar **[Light Spear]** nya kearah Naruto

Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek kembali melempar **[Light Spear]** kearah Naruto, namun kali ini serangannya iu agak lebih besar dan kuat

Naruto yang melihat **[Light Spear]** menuju kerahnya, ia melihat serangan itu agak lebih kuat dari yang tadi, Naruto langsung memajukan tangan nya kearah **[Light Spear]**

" **[Shinra Tensei]** " gumam Naruto mengucapkan jutsu nya,

 **[Light Spear]** tersebut seperti menabrak gelombang tak kasat mata, dan Langsung hancur menjadi butiran Cahaya, sementara Dohnaseek melihat itu langsung terkejut

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sudah kubilangkan? Aku bosan dengan tombak itu, sudah beberapa kali aku bertarung dengan Da-tenshi, namun mereka hanya menggunakan tombak itu untuk bertarung" ucap Naruto

Naruto langaung berlari kearah Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek langsung bersiaga, namun kini ia melihat Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning membuat Dohnaseek bingung

'Kemana Manusia rendahan itu?' Batin Dohnaseek sambil celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Naruto

Namun Dohnaseek terkejut karena Naruto muncul didepannya dengan kilatan kuning, Naruto langsung menghadiahi Dohnaseek dengan pukulan yang amat kuat

'Duuaaaaaaggghh'

'Braaakk'

Dohnaseek langsung terpental dengan kuat, ia pun akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon, Naruto yang melihat itu pun tak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu, Naruto langsung melempar kunai bercabang tiganya kearah Dohnaseek dan membuat handseal

" **[Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu]** " Ucap Naruto

Kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi pun menjadi banyak, Dohnaseek yang melihat itupun bergidik ngeri, bayangkan? Beratus kunai menuju dan siap untuk menusuknya, dan pada akhirnya Dohnaseek pun terkena ratusan kunai tersebut

'Jleb jleb jleb jleb'

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhh"

Dohnaseek pun mengerang kesakitan, ia sangat tersiksa dengan kunai tersebut hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, ia hanya pasrah merasakan rasa sakit itu

Naruto yang kini telah menyiapkan **[Rasengan]** ditangannya langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, Dohnaseek kembali terkejut melihat Naruto menghilang, dan akhirnya Naruto pun kembali muncul didepan Dohnaseek untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia langsung menghantamkan **[Rasengan]** nya kearah Dohnaseek

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggghh"

Dohnaseek kembali merasakan rasa sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak lama kemudian Dohnaseek pun lenyap meninggalkan bulu gagak saja

"Huufft... pertarungan ini membuat pakaianku kotor" ucap Naruto menghela nafas

.

.

.

 **\- Issei vs Mittelt**

"Suuggooi... Naruto-san!" Ucap Issei terkesima melihat pertarungan Naruto sampai sampai ia melupakan lawannya

"Oyy... kau melupakanku!" Teriak Mittelt kesal, mittelt lalu membuat **[Light spear]** lalu ia melemparkannya ke arah Issei

'Swuuuussshh'

Issei terkejut melihat serangan Dari Mittelt, ia langsung saja menghindar dari **[Lght Spear]** yang dilemparkan Mittelt, sesudah menghindar, Issei menatap Mittelt dingin

"Menyerang disaat aku lengah,heeh" Ucap Issei sedikit menyeringai, ia langsung berlari menuju Mittlet

'Mungkin aku tidak apa apa jika memakai **[Promotion]** ' batin Issei yang terus berlari ke arah Mittlet

" **[Promotion : Queen]**!" Teriak Issei, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Issei merasa dirinya semakin kuat dengan pertahanan yang kuat juga

Issei yang telah berada didepan Mittelt langsung mehantamkan tinju nya yang dilapisi Gauntlet Boosted Gear, Mittelt langsung berteriak kesakitan merasakan tinju Issei, Mittelt langsung terpental dengan cukup jauh

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Issei langsung membuat bola merah di telapak tangan yang dilapisi gauntlet miliknya

" **[Dragon Shot]**!" Seru Issei, ia langsung mengarahkan (dibaca : Melemparkan) bola merah tadi ke arah Mittelt, sementara Mittelt yang melihat bola merah itu terus melaju kearah dirinya hanya pasrah

'Buuuuuuummmm'

 **\- Bunshin vs Kalawarner**

"Kau masih mengincar temanku, Gagak sialan" ucap Bunshin Naruto menyindir Kalawarner

Kalawarner sebenarnya takut akan kekuatan Naruto, namun demi melindungi Raynare yang melakukan Ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear dari gadis yang bernama Asia itu pun harus berani melawan Naruto

Kalawarner langsung melempar **[Light spear]** kearah Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya memandang itu bosan

"Huuuaaahh... kau tahu? Aku bosan dengan tombak itu" ucap Naruto

Disaat **[Light spear]** itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari Naruto, **[Light spear]** itu langsung pecah setelah menabrak sesuatu tak kasat mata yang amat kuat melebihi **[Shinra Tensei]** , tak lama kemudian muncullah Madara disamping Bunshin Naruto, Madara langsung menjitak dengan keras kepala bunshin Naruto itu

"Hoy bocah! Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu? Luna sangat Khawatir dengan dirimu" Ucap Madara kesal, bagaimana tidak? Ia telah mengelilingi setengah kota kuoh hanya untuk mencari Naruto

"Ittaaii, aku hanya membantu Issei menyelamatkan temannya Madara, Lagian aku ini hanyalah Bunshin bukan Naruto asli" ucap Bunshin tersebut mengelus kepalanya

"Pantas saja, tadi aku merasakan Aura Naruto ada dua, ternyata kau hanya bunshin sialan" ucap Madara datar, Kalawarner hanya Sweatdrop melihat interaksi mereka berdua

"Madara, tadi kau memakai jutsu apa? Apakah **[Shinra Tensei]**?, namun kulihat itu sangatlah kuat" Ucap Bunshin penasaran, sementara Madara hanya memutar matanya bosan

"Itu nama nya **[Limbo],** fungsi nya sama saja dengan **[Shinra Tensei]** namun lebih efektif" ucap Madara menjelaskan jutsu yang dipakainya tadi, sementra Bunshin itu hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Madara

"Yasudah kau pergi sana Bunshin sialan, Biar aku yang melawan Gagak itu" ucap Madara memerintah, Bunshin Naruto pun menuruti perintah Madara

'Poooooffttt'

Akhirnya pertarungan pun berubah menjadi 'Madara vs Kalawarner'

"Yare yare, bisakah kita akhiri sekarang, waktuku terkuras banyak hanya untuk mencari bocah kuning itu" ucap Madara yang kini matanya menjadi Rinnegan, Kalawarner yang melihatnya hanya diam pertanda ketakutan

"Tak menjawabnya, heh. Baiklah itu ku anggap 'Iya', **[Limbo]** " ucap Madara datar, sementara kalawarner terpental dengan sangat keras oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata

'Braaakk'

Kalawarner akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar, Madara yang melihat kalawarner dengan posisi telentang hanya Menyeringai sadis

" **[Mokuton :mokusatsu shibari no jutsu]** " tubuh Kalawarner pun terlilit kayu dengan sangat kuat, hingga membuat kalawarner tak bisa bergerak, 'Sehebat apa Pria itu?!' Batin Kalawarner

Mata Madara kini berubah menjadi mangekyou sharinggan, ia pun langsung memusatkan chakra pada matanya

" **[Amaterasu]** " Ucap Madara

Tubuh Kalawarner pun terbakar oleh api hitam, ia berteriak kesakitan, namun ia tak bisa bergerak karena kayu yang melilitnya hingga ia hanya pasrah menerima rasa sakitnya

"Aaaaaarrrrggghh"

Tak lama kemudian Kalawarner pun lenyap hanya meninggalkan bulu gagak

 **:: o_O ::**

Kini mereka bertiga (Naru Mada Issei) tengah berteduh di pohon yang agak besar dekat gereja yang mereka tuju

"Kau kemana saja bocah!, aku hampir mengelilingi kota kuoh karena Tak merasakan chakra mu" Ucap Madara kesal, sementara Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat Ganasnya Madara saat marah

"Gomen, saat aku pulang kerja, aku membantu temanku menyelamatkan teman yang diculik Da-tenshi" ucap Naruto, sementara Issei hanya diam merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah yang telah mengajak Naruto

"gomen Naruto-san, telah membawamu dalam masalah ini" ucap Issei merasa bersalah, Naruto yang mendengarnya hannya tersenyum tipis

"Tak apa, lagipula Teman yang tidak bisa membantu teman yang kesusahan adalah sampah, tapi teman yang meninggalkan teman yang sedang kesusahan lebih buruk dari sampah" Ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul

Issei mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi hanya tersenyum, dia tak menyangka Naruto sangat baik, bahkan ia rela membagi waktunya hanya untuk membantu kawannya yang sedang kesusahan

"Yasudah, sebaiknya aku membantu kalian, lagian sudah lama tubuhku tidak 'Berdansa'" ucap Madara, Issei mendengar perkataan terakhir Madara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin mendengar perkataan terakhir Madara, bagaimanapun jika Madara telah mengucapkan Kata itu, Maka yang ada hanyalah kematian bagi sang musuh

Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju tujuan utama mereka yaitu Gereja untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka

.

.

.

.

'Ckleeek'

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki gereja itu, Terlihat sepi memang, tak lama kemudian munculah sang Ex-exorcist gila, Freed

"Yo yo yo, Satu iblis dan dua Manusia, apakah kalian ingin menyelamatkan gadis imut yang berteman dengan iblis itu?, kini dia berada di ruang bawah tanah untuk melakukan ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear" Ucap Freed, Issei hanya menggeram marah, Naruto pun memegang bahu Issei berniat menurunkan emosi Issei

"Yare yare, kau bertingkah seperti itu layaknya orang gila" ucap Madara setelah itu ia langsung menggunakan **[Limbo]** nya, Freed langsung terpental terkena **[Limbo]** Madara, Sementara Issei hanya bengong melihat Freed terpental hanya karena tatapan mata Madara

'Ini orang apa apa sih? Di tatap Mata aja udah Mentalin orang, apalagi kalo bertarung' batin Issei berkeringat dingin

'Braaaaaakk'

"Uggghh" Freed mencoba bangun setelah membentur dinding gereja, dengan kesusahan akhirnya ia bediri juga, Tanpa basi basi ia Langsung melesat kearah Madara berniat untuk menebas dengan pedangnya

'Duaaaaggh'

Sebelum ia menebas Madara, dirinya langsung terpental dikarenakan Issei meninjunya dengan Gauntlet nya, Freed menggeram marah karena Issei menggangu nya untuk menebas Madara

'Braaaak'

Lagi lagi Freed membentur dinding untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto langsung menyiapkan **[Rasengan]** ditangannya, Freed yang melihat Naruto menyiapkan serangannya berniat Kabur

"Hoi hoi, kalian bertiga, sedangkan aku hanya sendiri, lebih baik aku kabur, jaa" ucap Freed, ia langsung melempar pil (iyakan?) Kecil kelantai, sementara Naruto, Madara dan Issei hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Freed

Sinar putih pun mengelilingi Freed, setelah itu ia langsung menghilang setelah sinar itu juga hilang

"Cih, dia kabur aku bahkan belum menyerang nya" Decih Naruto, sementara Madara mencari pintu rahasia di gereja tersebut

"Sepertinya pintu bawah tanah yang idiot katakan itu disini" ucap Madara, ia langsung menghancurkan dinding yang menutupi ruang bawah tanah tersebut

"Ayo Minna, selamatkan Asia!"

 **:: o_O ::**

Kini Naruto, Madara, Dan Issei telah sampai di ruang bawah tanah, terlihat banyak sekali para pengusir iblis dengan jubah hitam, serta Asia yang disalib ditempat ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear, Terlihat Raynare tertawa kegirangan sembari membawa cincin bercahaya hijau

"Hahaha... dengan begini aku akan bisa mengalahkan siapapun, serta bersama Azazel-sama dan Shemhaza-sama" ucap Raynare kegirangan, sementara para pengusir iblis bersorak senang

"UWWWWWOOOOOHHH"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Asia?!" Semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Madara menengok kearah pintu, terlihatlah Wajah Issei yang tanpa Ekspresi, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dia marah sekaligus sedih

"Akhirnya kau datang iblis, kau terlambat karena kini aku telah mengambil Sacred Gear milik Asia-chan" ucap Raynare, Issei yang menahan amarahnya hanya menggelutukkan Giginya,

"Issei, aku dan Madara akan menghabisi para pengusir iblis disini, kau selamatkan Asia dan Hajar Da-tenshi berbaju miskin itu" ucap Naruto, mereka (Naruto dan Madara) langsung menghabisi para pengusir iblis satu persatu

"Terimakasih Naruto-san, Madara-san, kalian memang teman terbaikku" ucap Issei, ia langsung berlari ketempat Asia

.

.

.

"ASIAA!"

'Greeeep'

Issei langsung menangkap tubuh Asia yang terlepas dari salib itu, Issei langsung menidurkan Tubuh Asia di lantai

"Asia, apa kau baik baik saja? Ini aku datang bersama Naruto-san untuk menyelamatkanmu" Lirih Issei, air mata meluncur bebas dimatanya,

"A-aku b-baik baik saja Issei-san, te-terima k-kasih telah menyelamatkan ku, b-bahkan kau menangis untukku" ucap Asia terputus, tak lama kemudian Ia menutup Matanya, senyuman tercipta di mulutnya, Issei menundukkan kepalanya, Ekspresinya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambut coklat nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Asia?!" Ucap Issei dingin, sementara Raynare mendenganya pun tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Aku hanya mengambil Sacred Gearnya saja, memangnya kenapa? Apakah dia sudah mati? Mungkin dia sudah tenang di alam sana, hahaha" Ucap Raynare, Issei menggeram marah,

"Sialan kau DA-TENSHI!" Teriak Issei marah, ia langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Issei, namun Raynare langsung menghindar dengan mudah

"Hahaha, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku Iblis, rasakan ini!" Raynare langsung melempar **[Light Spear]** kearah Issei, Issei langsung menangkisnya dengan Gauntlet khas Boosted Gearnya

'Cttaaaaaaanngg'

"Kau sudah kuat saat kita bertemu kemarin ya ib-" ucapan Raynare terpotong saat Naruto langsung menendang nya dari belakang

'Duaaaagghh'

'Braaaak'

"Aaaaarrrgghh" teriak Raynare kesakitan, ia sedikit melirik sosok yang telah menendangnya tadi, ternyata hanyalah seorang manusia, sementra Naruto hanya memandangnya dingin

"Berani beraninya kau, Makhluk rendahan" ucap Raynare marah, sementara Naruti hanya menguap bosan

"Huuuaahh, kau tahu? Aku bosan mendengar kalimat itu, sebangsamu mengejekku dengan kata 'Makhluk rendahan', tak lama kemudian mereka mati ditangan ku" ucap Naruto datar, Raynare langsung melempar **[Light Spear]** kearah Naruto

'Swuuuuusshh'

" **[Gakido]** "

 **[Light Spear]** tersebut langsung terserap oleh jutsu Naruto, Raynare membelalakkan matanya, **[Light Spear]** nya terserap dengan mudah, Issei yang melihatnya terkagum kagum dengan Naruto

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Raynare, adu pukulan pun tak terelakkan lagi, terlihat Raynare dengan luka yang agak banyak sedangkan Naruto hanya 3 luka dibagian lengan saja, akhirnya adu pukulan pun dimenangkan Naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto memukul perut Raynare hingga terpental

'Duuuuaaaaagghh'

'Braaaaaak'

Raynare terpental menabrak Dinding ruangan itu, ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sembari mencoba bangkit, namun

'Kraaaaak kraaaak'

Tubuh Raynare langsung terlilit Kayu yang muncul dari lantai ruangan itu, tepat dibagian kaki dan lengannya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, Raynare melihat satu orang lagi diantara Issei dan Naruto, yakni Madara

"Yare yare, sejak kau mengatakan 'aku dapat mengalahkan siapapun' rasanya aku ingin langsung menghabisimu, Da-tenshi Sexy" ucap Madara Malas, Sementara Raynare sedikit terkejut melihat Madara, karena Raynare sebelumnya melihat Madara sedang bertarung dengan para pengusir iblis, Raynare menengok kearah para pengusir iblis, Raynare langsung kaget

Bagaimana tidak? Para pengusir iblis yang banyak itu telah mati dengan tubuh yang terlihat tidak utuh, dan Lawannya hanya satu, yaitu Madara

'Sekuat apa manusia itu?!' batin Raynare

"Nah, saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Da-tenshi" ucap Madara, ia kemudian menggunakan **[Amaterasu]** nya, Raynare langsung terbakar oleh api hitam khas **[Amaterasu]**

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghh"

Teriak Raynare kesakitan, perlahan tapi pasti, api hitam itu langsung membakar semua bagian tubuh Raynare, tak lama kemudian Raynare lenyap tak tersisa

Cahaya Hijau pun terpancar di tempat Raynare lenyap tadi, Naruto mengambil cahaya hijau tersebut yang tak kain adalah Sacred Gear milik Asia yang tak lain adalah sepasang cincin

Tak lama kemudian, Lingkaran sihir khas klan gremory muncul didekat Naruto, Issei, dan Madara, dari lingkaran sihir itu munculah Anggota ORC, yaitu Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko

"A-apa yang terjadi disini" ucap Rias, ia terkejut dengan ruangan di tempat Issei, Naruto, dan Madara. Tempat itu berserakan banyak mayat dengan tubuh tak utuh lagi

"Tanyakan itu nanti saja, kalian lihat? Kami telah gagal menyelamatkan teman kami" ucap Naruto datar, sementara Issei menyandarkan tubuh Asia yang tak bernyawa ke pangkuannya

"Hiks, Asia bangunlah, hiks ayo buka matamu, kita ini temankan?!" Ucap Issei menangis tersedu

"Hiks, mengapa kalian datang setelah kami gagal menyelamatkannya?! Jika saja Kalian datang sebelum kami gagal mungkin Asia aka-"

Ucapan Issei terhenti saat Tubuhnya dipeluk Rias dari belakang

"Maafkan kami tak membantumu, tapi sebenarnya kami khawatir padamu, sebagai Buchou aku merasa bersalah tak bisa membantu keluarga ku ini" ucap Rias, Issei hanya tertunduk sedih

"Namun aku punya ide" Kini Rias menghentikan pelukannya, lalu mengambil bidak catur di saku bajunya

"Maksud buchou?" Tanya Issei, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan buchounya itu

"Aku akan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis" ucap Rias, lalu ia menunjuk kan Bidak Bishop

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cuma ini satu satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya Issei" ucapn Rias memotong ucapan Issei,

"Naruto-san, bisa kau berikan cincin itu padaku?!" Ucap Rias, Naruto memberikan Cincin tersebut kepada Rias, lalu Rias memasangkan Cincin itu ke jari Asia, setelah itu Rias melakukan ritual membangkitkan Asia menjadi iblis :v

.

.

.

Setelah Ritual pembangkitan iblis selesai, kini Asia perlahan membuka Matanya

"Uh.. aku dimana?" Ucap Asia yang masih setenfah sadar, sementara Issei yang melihat dia hidup langaung saja berhmbur memeluk Asia

"Nee,, Naruto-san bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?" Ucap Rias bertanya tentang detail kejadian tadi

"Tanya saja pada Pria mesum itu bisa menjelaskannya nanti, yasudah aku pergi dulu, Jaa nee" akhirnya Naruto dan Madara langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning serta asap putih, Issei pun menjelaskan kejadian nya dari saat ia meminta bantuan pada Naruto sampai saat mereka gagal menyelamatkan Asia

"Begitu ya? Yasudah ayo kita ke club dulu, kita akan membicarakan tentang Asia serta dimana dia akan tinggal" ucap Rias, akhirnya mereka pun berteleport dengan menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir

'Terima kasih Naruto-san!'

 **:: O_O ::**

"Tadaima!"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Madara pulang kerumah mereka, Luna yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruto, Naruto bingung, biasanya sapaaan nya selalu dijawab oleh Luna dengan ceria, Namun kini Luna hanya memasang wajah datar, namun dari matanya ada sedikit kekhawatiran terhadap Naruto

'Plaaaaak'

Naruto hanya diam membisu saat pipinya ditampar oleh Luna, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah karena ia pulang malam malam, sementara Madara telah standby di depan tv menonton acara kesukaannya

"Maafkan aku Luna-chan, aku pulang malam karena-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Luna, Luna menangis dipelukan Naruto, Naruto pun mengelus lembut rambut Luna

"Hiks, Kau kenapa Pulang malam haa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu baka! Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku" ucap Luna, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luna

"Hahaa, aku tidak akan kemana-mana Luna-chan, lagipula Ini rumah kita, mana mungkin aku akan pergi dari rumah ini" Ucap Naruto tertawa garing, ia kembali mengusap rambut Luna, Luna yang diperlakukan seperti itupun merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto

"Huh... drama Picisan lagi, kau seperti pesinetron Amatir saja" ucap Madara Memutar matanya bosan, sementara Naruto bersemu merah di pipinya mendengar ucapan Madara

"Urusai! Daripada kau tak mempunyai pacar" ejek Naruto, Madara memandangnya datar

"Hah,, kau tahu bocah? Sudah 10 wanita aku tolak menjadi pacarku tahu? Aku tak berminat untuk pacaran" ucap Madara Datar, Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik

"Hontou ni? Apa kau memang tidak ada yang mau denganmu sehingga kau membuat alasan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menyelidik, Sedangkan Madara langsung buang muka

"Nah, Luna-chan sebaiknya kau tidur duluan ya? Tidak baik Seorang gadis tidur malam malam" ucap Naruto, sembari mencium pipi Luna, sementara Luna bersemu merah dan langsung pergi kekamarnya

'Huh... apa lagi masalah yang akan kuhadapi Nanti, kami-sama?"

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

Yoooo!

Apa kalian kangen dengan author yang tamvan dan berani ini? #Plaaakk

Maaf seharusnya kemarin update ficnya, namun ane undur hari ini karena kemarin Kartu sim Hp ane yaitu teri :v gangguan mulu :v mau kewarnet tapi gk ada duit, Memang nasib :'v

Dan untuk para Reviewers ini ane bales semuanya

 **Guest :** tenangajapairNarutocumasatuyaituLuna **,** soalnyakloharemanegk terlalu suka, cinta masa dibagi bagi iyakan ?

 **Golden Fox :** ini udah dilanjutin :v soal panjangin tenang aja ane usahain setiap chap ane buat panjang

 **Strak :** disini kenapa Madara godlike sedangkan Naruto Strong?

Itu karena Madara sudah dewasa seta pemikirannya juga sudah dewasa, ditambah lagi jutsunya udah kuat semua, bayangin aja Rinnegannya sama Susano'o sempurnanya aja udah buat lima kage kesusahan (iyakan?)

Sedangkan Naruto masih remaja, pemikirannya masih belum dewasa, namun jutsunya udah bisa dibilang kuat, Rinnegan, Hiraishin, serta Rasenggan nya udah buat Naruto kuat, jadi Ane buat Naruto Strong!

 **Izaya Orihara :** maaf kayaknya enggak bisa, soalnya fic yang laen kebanyakan kayak gitu :v , disini ane mau fic Madara agak berbeda, Hontou ni Gomenasai!

 **Damar Wulan :** kalo pair Naruto cuma satu yaitu Luna, tapi kalo pair Issei masih ane rahasiain, yang jelas bukan Rias

 **Yadi :** maaf kayaknya gk bisa :) maaf yaa

 **Guest :** pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab diatas, seperti pertanyaan strak

 **Yuuki Rekha :** ini udah Lanjut :v

 **Agustatsumi :** maaf klo ngebosenin, tapi disini ane buat suasana berbeda dari fic sebelah, soal Arc Riser udah ane pikirin kok tenang aja

 **David997 :** pair Naruto single, dan soal lemon,

APA! #plaaak #ditabok Madara

Ane gk terlalu bisa bikin fic lemon, maaf yaa :v :v

 **:** thx udah ngedukung fic ane, ane usahain buat uang terbaik untuk fic ini

Dan soal Naruko, ane pikirin dulu, sebelumnya ane pengen buat Naruko direalisasiin, tapi ane bingung gimana cara Naruto nanti supaya bisa merealisasikan wujud Naruko

 **Namikaze Lucifer Phoenix :** liat di chap 3, ane tulis dibagian atas

 **Senju-Nara Shira :** thx dukungannya! Ane benar benar terima kasih

Soal pertemuan tiga fraksi kyknya Naruto enggak ikut deh, namun saat penyerangannya Naru pasti dateng kok :)

 **Titoallstar :** pertanyaan kamu udah aku jelasin diatas, jawabannya di pertanyaan Strak

 **Reiji01 :** thx atas dukungannya dan juga sarannya! Soal typo itu dikarenakan saat update ane udah ngantuk banget soalnya update jam 2 pagi klo gk salah :v, dan pair Madara buka Ophis kok tenang aja

 **AshuraIndra64 :** maaf klo Naruto membantu iblis, tapi disini bukan Artian Naruto jadi iblis, ia hanya membantu temannya yang kesusahan saja, itu aja kok :)

 **Grand560 :** maaf kyknya pair Naru cuma satu, maaf ya :)

Dan buat yang review "Lanjut/ Lanjutkan thor!" Ini udah lanjut :v :v

Jadi gimana chap kali ini?

Jelek? Ngebosenin? Bagus?

Ane terima kok semuanya

Dan untuk typo, bhasa jepang yg ngawur, dll ane sekali lagi minta maaf, Jadi terus ikutin dan Review terus Fic ane yaa supaya ane lebih semangat buat update Fic ini!

 **:: Jaa nee ::**


	6. Chapter 6

**:: The adventure of Naruto Madara ::**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto sedangkan Highschool DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Luna, Madara X ? (Muncul seiring updatenya fic)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Humor (maybe) Dll**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Semi-Canon, Amateur!Author, Strong!Naru, Godlike!Mada, Friendly!Mada, dan lain lain :v**

 **A/N :** mohon maaf bila ada kata yang salah, maupun bahasa jepang yang salah, dan juga Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma disini bukan yang ada didunia nyata, melainkan hanya di anime dan tidak menyangkut yang lain, dan juga Author ini masih Newbie dan Amatir, jadi mohon Bimbingannya Senpai! ^_^

Balasan Review ada dibawah!

 **:: o_O ::**

"Huuaaaaahhh,,, akhir akhir ini aku sering bangun terlalu pagi" ucap Naruto sambil menguap

Ia melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya, ternyata masih jam lima pagi, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, Terlihatlah Luna tertidur dengan wajah damainya, Naruto sedikit mengelus pipi Luna

"Eeeennnggghh" erang Luna, ia merasakan elusan lembut dipipinya, ia membuka matanya, terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil memandangnya

"Naru-kun?"

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai gadis yang cantik dan Imut ini, dengan adanya dirimu Luna, hidupku lebih berwarna" ucap Naruto, ia tersenyum Lembut kearah Luna

'Blush'

Pipi Luna langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, tanpa babibu ia langsung memeluk erat Naruto

"Aku juga Naru, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu kau tidak menolongku dan tidak pernah mendapatkan keluarga seperti ini" ucap Luna di pelukan Naruto, Naruto mengelus lembut rambut Luna

"Luna-chan? Saat aku menyelamatkanmu waktu itu aku bertanya dimana rumahmu? Dan kamu jawab aku tak punya rumah?, memangnya kenapa?" Bisik Naruto ke telinga Luna

"Itu..."

 _ **\- Flashback**_

 _'Drap drap drap'_

 _Malam itu, Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar di hutan, ia terus berlari menjauh meninggalkan rumahnya_

 _Berlari? Ya gadis itu berlari, ia dikerjar oleh warga didesanya dikarenakan ia dituduh melakukan pencurian barang berharga salah satu warga didesanya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya karena ia menjadi incaran warga desa_

 _Gadis itu terus berlari menjauh, ia kini tak memikirkan rumahnya lagi, ia memikirkan keselamatannya, ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang, para warga yang mengincarnya sudah tak lagi terlihat, mungkin para warga tersebut telah kembali kerumahnya masing masing_

 _Gadis itu melihat sebuah pohon besar di depannya, ia lalu berteduh dipohon itu, ia membuka tas yang ia bawa, ia mengeluarkan selimut dari dalam tasnya, lalu ia beristirahat di bawah pohon besar tersebut_

 _ **\- Keesokan Harinya**_

 _Akhirnya gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia lalu. Ia memasukkan selimutnya ke dalam tasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya_

 _Setelah gadis itu berjalan tanpa tujuan selama 2 jam di hutan, akhirnya ia keluar dari hutan tersebut dan memasuki sebuah perumahan_

 _Ia berjalan jalan di gang perumahan tersebut, tanpa ia duga, ia sudah dikepung oleh tiga pria mesum_

 _"A-anoo,,,, mau apa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu pada ke 3 pria itu, sementara ke 3 pria itu hanya menyeringai_

 _"Diamlah gadis cantik, kau akan ikut bersama kami, kau akan merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat" ucap salah satu pria tersebut sembari memegang (dibaca : menarik) tangan Gadis itu dengan kuat_

 _"Kyaaaaaa... siapapun tolong aku!" Teriak gadis itu, lalu gadis itu melihat remaja berambut blonde_

 _Remaja itu langsung melesat kearah 3 pria mesum yang berada di samping Gadis, remaja itu langsung mengalahkan ketiga pria itu dengan mudah_

 _Gadis itu Bersyukur karena ia selamat dari pemerkosaan yang akan dilakukan ketiga pria mesum itu, gadis itu langsung menghampiri sang remaja Blonde yang menyelamatkannya tadi_

 _"Arigatou,, ano..."_

 _"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Sang remaja Blonde sembari tersenyum, Sang gadis hanya merona merah melihat remaja itu tersenyum padanya_

 _"Anoo... namamu siapa?" Ucap sang Remaja blonde yang bernama Naruto itu, sang Gadis menunduk malu karena ia lupa memberi tahu namanya_

 _"Namaku Luna Hikaru"_

 _ **\- Flashback End**_

Naruto langsung memeluk erat Luna yang terisak menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam, ia turut bersedih karena masa lalunya tak berbeda jauh dengan gadis yang ia peluk, yakni menjadi incaran warga desa

"Maafkan Aku Luna-chan, aku telah membuat mu sedih" lirih Naruto menyesal, sementara Luna sedikit merasa tenang

"Tak apa Naru-kun, kau tak perlu meminta maaf" Ucap Luna di pelukan Naruto, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Luna

"Mulai saat ini, kau jangan bersedih lagi, ada aku disini untuk melindungimu, juga ada Madara yang melindungimu, jika kau dijahati oleh orang lain, bilang padaku, akan kupukul kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku ini, jika kau butuh uang, aku akan memberimu seberapapun yang aku punya," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut,

Mata biru Luna berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia langsung kembali memeluk Naruto dan menangis bahagia di pelukan Naruto, Naruto mengelus punggung Luna menenangkan hati sang Gadis

"Yasudah aku mandi dulu yaa Luna-chan, dan sebaiknya kau membuatkan masakan untuk kita" ucap Naruto memerintah, sementara Luna hanya cemberut mendengar perintah Naruto

"Huh, Naru-kun main perintah saja" ucap Luna cemberut sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Luna

"Kau tahu? Saat kau cemberut, saat itu juga rasanya aku ingin mencubitmu, kau itu Imut sekali Luna-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum, sementara Luna hanya memerah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto

Naruto pun pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, dan Luna pergi kedapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi mereka

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto telah berada diruang makan bersama, terlihat Madara yang sudah berada diruang makan plus Luna yang sedang memasak

"Yoo,, Madara!" Sapa Naruto, sementara yang disapa hanya memasang wajah datar

"Hn" balasnya membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Makanan datang!" Seru Luna sembari membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi mereka

"Itadakimasu!"

 **:: o_O ::**

Kini Naruto telah berada disekolahnya, terlihat banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan jalan sekedar berkeliling sekolah, entah itu berjalan jalan di lorong kelas, mengunjungi klub atau yang lain

Ia memasuki kelasnya, terlihat kelasnya sudah ramai, ia duduk dibangkunya sembari menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai, ia sedikit melirik Issei, ia melihat raut wajah Issei yang terlihat senang, Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi pertanda ia bingung

"Ohayou, Minna-san, maaf sensei terlambat" ucap Salah satu guru yang mengajar di Sekolah Kuoh itu

"Ohayou Sensei!"

"Kali ini kita akan kedatangan teman Baru!, Argento-san ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Guru tersrbut sembari mempersilahkan sosok siswi baru yang akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy

"Ha'i, perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento, aku siswi baru disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya Minna-san" ucap Sosok gadis itu yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan Asia

"UUUWWWWOOOHH"

"KAAAWWAAAII!"

Teriak gaje para siswa laki laki, sementara Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah siswa yang menurutnya itu lebay, Ia melirik Issei, terlihat Issei tersenyum menandakan ia merasa Senang

"Nah Asia-san, kau bisa duduk bangku belakang Naruto, Naruto-san bisa kau angkat Tanganmu" ucap Guru tersebut sembari menyuruh Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Naruto mengankat tangan nya, Asia tersenyum melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya itu, Asia langsung menuju bangkunya

"Mohon bimbingannya Naruto-san" ucap Asia tersenyum

"Ha'i, Asia-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum, sementara Asia hanya merona mendengar ucapan Naruto

 **\- Skip Time**

Kini tiba saatnya jam istirahat, terlihat Naruto berjalan jalan di sekolah tanpa arah, ia melihat Issei yang tengah melamun di bawah pohon yang rindang, ia lalu menghampiri Issei yang tengah melamun

"Hoi!" Ucap Naruto mengaget kan Issei sembari memegang pundak Issei, Issei yang kaget langsung saja berbalik badan dan Menghantamkan Tinju nya tepat ke wajah Naruto

'Duuuaaaagghh'

Naruto langsung terpental kebelakang, sementara Issei terkejut karena yang ia pukul ternyata adalah Orang yang membantunya menyelamatkan Asia

"Ittaaaii,, kau mau membunuhku ero-gaki!" Ucap Naruto kesal sembari menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, sementara Issei hanya merinding disko membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ia memukul Naruto

"Maaf Naruto-san, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Sumvah!" Ucap Issei meminta Maaf, Naruto pun memaafkannya

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau melamun tadi, ero-gaki?" Tanya Naruto, Ia penasaran melihat Issei melamun seperti tadi, tidak biasanya si mesum ini melamun pikirnya

"Dia..." ucap Issei menggantung sembari menunjuk sosok Gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Rias Gremory

"Aku menyukainya Naruto-san, bukan rasa suka karena ia buchou ku, namun Rasa suka antara Laki laki terhadap perempuan" ucap Issei, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya Issei, kau harus menjadi kuat untuk melindunginya, atau kau bisa langsung curahkan perasaan mu itu disaat yang tepat Nanti" ucap Naruto menasehati, sementara Issei Tersenyum mendengar nasehat Naruto

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita latihan disini" ucap Naruto, sementara Issei nampak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto

"Latihan?"

"Ya latihan, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk melatihmu menjadi kuat" ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Issei, Issei kembali nampak bingung

"Tapi, latihannya dimana Naruto-san, jika kita latihan di sekitar sekolah, kita akan kena hukum oleh Sona Kaichou" ucap Issei, ia memang tak mau berurusan dengan Ketua OSIS yang terlalu disiplin menurutnya, sementara Naruto kembali tersenyum

"Tenang saja, Cobalah kau konsentrasi pada dirimu dan tempelkan tinjumu ke tinjuku" ucap Naruto yang telah duduk sila dan mengajukan tinjunya kearah Issei, Issei menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto

 **\- Unknown Place**

'Tes tes tes'

Kini Naruto dan dan Issei telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap hanya diterangi lilin yang berada di pinggir Dinding, di ruangan tersebut digenangi air yang hanya setinggi Mata kaki saja

Naruto dan Issei membuka Matanya, Issei nampak terkejut, tadi ia berada di lingkungan sekolah Sekarang berada di ruangan Entah berantah

"Naruto-san, dimana Ini" tanya Issei

"Ini di Mindscape ku Issei, kau dan Aku berada di alam bawah sadar kita, disini aku akan melatihmu" ucap Naruto, sementara Issei menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Jadi, tempat ini bisa disebut dimensi milikmu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei, kini ia sedikit mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Naruto tadi

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, namun tempo waktu disini sama dengan didunia asli" ucap Naruto tersenyum, kini Issei mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto

"Nah Issei, menu Latihan kali ini adalah Push up 200 kali, sit up 200 kali, dan berlari sejauh yang kau bisa" ucap Naruto

"AAAPAAA!" Teriak Issei histeris, bayangkan? Push up Lima puluh kali saja sudah susah, apa lagi 200 kali

"Jangan membantah! Tapi sebelum itu.." ucap Naruto membentak issei, ucapannya pun menggantung, Issei hanya terdiam dibentak oleh Naruto, Naruto pun membuat sebuah handseal

' **[Kai]** '

Issei langsung terjatuh bak ditimpa kapal, Sementara Naruto tetap tegak berdiri, dengan Susah payah, Issei mencoba bangkit dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"Na-naruto-san, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Issei, ia penasaran mengapa berat tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya, sementara Naruto tertawa melihat Issei terjatuh tadi

"Hahaha, aku hanya menambah berat tubuhmu menjadi 4x lipat, itu akan membuat kecepatanmu bertambah" ucap Naruto menjelaskan, Issei hanya bengong dengan mulut menganga, bayangkan? Berat tubuhnya ditambah menjadi 4x lipat

"Haaaa?!" Ucap Issei masih bengong

"Sudah jangan membantah! Ayo lakukan Latihanmu, dimulai dari Push up, lalu Sit up, dan berlari sejauh mana yang kau bisa" ucap Naruto, akhirnya dengan susahnya berdiri, Issei pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto

 **\- Skip Time**

Setelah dua jam, Akhirnya Issei menyelesaikan Latihannya, kini Issei terbaring lelah di tempat itu, tubuhnya sudah berbanjir keringat, bahkan Baju yang ia kenakan pun basah karena keringat dan air yang menggenangi tempat tersebut, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Issei dapat menyelesaikan Latihannya

'Aku kagum dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya, aku yakin ia bisa lebih kuat' batin Naruto kagum

"Sudah selesai dengan acara berbaringnya, Issei?" Ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Issei yang masih telentang di lantai tempat tersebut, dengan Susah payah, Issei mencoba bangkit berdiri

"Urusai! Kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ku rasakan, Kalau saja latihan ini bukan untuk membuatku kuat, pasti aku akan menolaknya" ucap Issei kesal, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa lepas mendengar keluh kesah Issei

"Ya,ya,ya, terserah kau ero-gaki, namun aku kagum dengan semangat pantang menyerahmu" ucap Naruto, sementara Issei sedikit senang karena Naruto memujinya

"Tangkap ini dan Simpanlah, dan jangan sampai hilang" Naruto melemparkan satu Kunai cabang tiga nya ke arah Issei, lalu Issei menangkapnya

"Untuk apa Ini Naruto-san?" ucap Issei bingung sembari menatap Kunai yang diberikan Naruto

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Sekolah" ucap Naruto, ia sangat malas untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Issei yang menurutnya Bodoh, sementara Issei hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Bagaimana caranya Naruto-sishou?" Ucap Issei, sementara Naruto tersenyum dengan ucapan Issei

"Sishou?! Baiklah, caranya Kau konsentrasi saja dan tutup Matamu, tapi sebelum itu..." ucap Naruto menggantung, lalu ia kembali membuat handseal

" **[Kai]** "

Issei pun langsung merasa beban ditubuhnya berkurang, ia merasa lebih baikan sekarang

"Kenapa Tubuhku terasa ringan Sishou?" Tanya Issei

"Aku menurunkan beban tubuhmu menjadi 2x lipat, yasudah ayo kita kembali ke sekolah" ucap Naruto, mereka lalu menutup mata mereka dan berkonsentrasi, perlahan lahan tubuh mereka menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya

 **\- At Kuoh Academy**

Naruto dan Issei pun membuka matanya, kini mereka berada di sekolah mereka yakni Kuoh Academy, terlihat Issei sudah berbanjir keringat dengan Nafas terengah-engah, sementara Naruto sedikit berkeringat saja

"Nah, bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian membolos di saat jam pelajaran?"

Naruto dan Issei langsung menengok dengan perlahan, terlihat sesosok gadis yaitu si Ketua Osis, Sona, Issei terlihat berkeringat dingin, sementara Naruto hanya menghela Nafas

"Kami sedang berpetualang di dunia mimpi, Sona-kaichou" ucap Naruto tenang, sementara Sona menyipitkan matanya

"Nanti saja jelaskannya, ayo ikut aku ke ka-" ucapan Sona berhenti saat melihat Issei dan Naruto sudah pergi berlari menjauh (dibaca : menyelamatkan diri)

'Swuuuuuusssshh'

"Huh.. dasar si pirang dan mesum sialan!" Gerutu Sona, akhirnya ia melanjutkan penelusurannya mencari para Siswa yang bolos di jam pelajaran

.

.

.

.

.

'Drap drap drap'

Kini Naruto dan Issei terlihat berlari di lorong sekolah, tujuan utama mereka adalah kelas mereka, terlihat Issei berlari terengah-engah sedangkan Naruto hanya berkeringat sedikit saja

'Ckleeek'

Akhirnya merekapun sampai dikelas mereka, mereka memasuki kelas mereka, untung saja kelas mereka tidak ada pelajaran karena guru yang mengajar dikelas mereka sedang sakit, terlihat semua Siswa yang ada dikelas hanya menatap heran, bagaimana tidak? Issei yang terengah-engah dengan keringat membanjir, sedangkan Naruto hanya berkeringat sedikit

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Naruto pada semua siswa yang berada dikelas, la merasa aneh jika diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, akhirnya para Siswa lain pun berhenti memandangi Naruto dan Issei, Akhirnya Naruto dan Issei pun duduk dibangku mereka masing masing

 **\- Skip Time**

'Kriiiiiiiinnnggg'

Jam pelajaran pun selesai dan Tiba waktunya untuk pulang sekolah, para Siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, terlihat Naruto yang berlari terbirit-birit karena rasa mules di perutnya, sedangkan Issei pergi menuju klubnya

'Ckleeek'

Issei memasuki tempat klubnya, terlihat semua anggota klub sudah berkumpul disana dan Terlihat sesosok wanita asing berpakaian Maid

"Buchou, siapa dia?" Tanya Issei sembari menunjuk sosok Wanita berpakaian maid itu, ia penasaran siapa sosok wanita itu

"Ara ara, Issei-kun sopanlah Sedikit" ucap Akeno menasehati Issei sembari tersenyum seperti senyum yang ia perlihatkan ke semua orang

"Sumimasen" ucap Issei meminta maaf

"Maafkan sikap Pawn ku itu, Grayfia" ucap Rias meminta maaf kepada sosok wanita yang kini Bisa di sebut Grayfia, Grayfia pun tersenyum tanda ia memaafkannya

"Perkenalkan Namaku Grayfia Lucidfuge, aku merupakan pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, dan kedatangannku disini untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang pertunangan Rias-ojousama" ucap Grayfia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

Issei pun terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh Grayfia, pertunangan katanya? Orang yang disukainya akan bertunangan? Ia agak sedih karena orang yang disukainya akan melakukan pertunangan dengan orang lain

"Rias-Ojousama akan bertunangan dengan Raiser Phenex"ucap Grayfia menjelaskan, Issei hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Phenex?"

"Ia merupakan iblis berdarah murni dari klan phenex, klan yang sifatnya seperti burung pheonix, klan yang dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat saat mendapatkan luka, dengan kata lain klan phenex itu abadi" ucap Grayfia kembali menjelaskan

Tak lama kemudian munculah kobaran api di dalam klub itu, setelah kobaran api itu hilang, munculah sosok pria tinggi dengan berambut berwarna kuning (lupa namanya kuning apa :v :v) dengan sedikit keriput di wajahnya

"Sudah lama aku tak kedunia manusia" ucap Sosok pria itu

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Raiser Phenex, calon tunangan Rias-Ojousama" ucap Grayfia memperkenalkan sosok pria itu yang sekarang bisa kita sebut dengan Raiser

'Jadi dia Raiser Phenex, Tak kusangka buchou ku mempunyai selera yang buruk, pffftt' batin Issei sedikit mengejek calon tunangan Buchou nya, padahal ia belum tahu inti dari permasalahan tunangan buchounya tersebut

 **:: o_O ::**

"Ahh, seperti biasa teh buatan Ratu Rias selalu enak" ucap Raiser memuji the buatan Akeno sembari memainkan rambut crimson Rias dengan Jemarinya

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Akeno sedikit menunduk dan berbaris dengan para klub ORC lainnya

Issei menyipitkan Matanya saat Raiser memegang paha milik Rias, namun Rias berdiri menghindari tangan Raiser dan mengatakan penolakannya untuk bertunangan dengan Raiser, mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dengan kekuatan iblis mereka masing masing

'Haah, ternyata masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati buchou' batin Issei tenang

Akhirnya Grayfia pun menenangkan mereka berdua (Rias dan Raiser)

"Tolong tenanglah Raiser-sama, Ojou-sama, karena aku disini atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama, aku tak berniat untuk diam saja" ucap Grayfia menenangkan mereka berdua

"Bahkan ratu terkuat mengatakan itu kepadaku, itu membuatku takut" ucap Raiser mengangkat bahunya dengan nada Santai

"Sirzech-sama sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, oleh karena itu aku diperintahkan untuk melaksanakan ini jika kesepakatan gagal" ucap Grayfia

"Apa Maksudmu Grayfia?" Tanya Rias, ia penasaran apa yang dikatakan oleh Grayfia

"Jika Ojou-sama bersikeras untuk menolak pertunangan ini, Ojou-sama dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Rating game" ucap Grayfia

'Rating game? Apa seperti yang Naruto-sishou katakan?' Batin Issei

 _ **\- Flashback**_

 _Terlihat Kini Naruto dan Issei sedang duduk di taman, mereka pulang bersama sehabis pulang sekolah, terlihat mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing masing_

 _"Naruto-san, apa yang kau ketahui tentang iblis sepertiku?" Tanya Issei membuka percakapan, Naruto menoleh kearah Issei, ia lalu menatap awan sembari memegang dagunya_

 _"Aku pernah melawan salah satu iblis yang mau membunuhku, lalu aku kalahkan ia dan aku ambil ingatannya, yang aku ingat saat itu adalah Sacred Gear, perselisihan antara tiga fraksi, dan Tentang Rating Game" ucap Naruto yang masih memegang dagunya_

 _"Rating Game?" Beo Issei_

 _" Kalau tidak salah, Rating Game adalah permainan yang merupakan catur, dimana Pemimpin atau Raja mereka menyuruh para budaknya untuk bertarung, karena itu mereka diberi Evil Piece" ucap Naruto menjelaskan_

 _"Begitukah? Yasudah aku pulang duluan, jaa nee" ucap Issei lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di taman sendirian_

 _"Sialan kau Ero-gaki!"_

 _ **\- Flashback End**_

"Heh, aku sudah berpengalaman dengan itu, bahkan aku sudah memenangkan banyak sekali permainan itu, sedangkan kau tidak berpengalaman, dan apakah cuma segini para budakmu?" Ucap Raiser sombong sambil menatap satu persatu Para budak Rias

"Bagaimana jika iya?" balas Rias

"Hahaha" Raiser tertawa arogan, ia menjentikkan jarinya, lalu munculah kobaran api yang agak besar disana, setelah api itu hilang, terlihatlah lima belas wanita cantik di sana

 _"_ Aku punya lima belas budak, dengan kata lain, aku mempunyai satu set lengkap" ucap Raiser menyombongkan diri

Issei langsung membulatkan matanya, ternyata lima belas wanita itu adalah budak milik Raiser, lalu ia kembali dengan ekspresi datar

"Dasar Pria hidung belang!"

"Apa katamu?" Geram Raiser, ia tidak terima diejek oleh iblis rendahan

Raiser langsung menghantamkan Tinjunya ke perut Issei, Issei langsung mental dan menabrak dinding

'Duuuaaaaaaggghh'

'Braaaak'

Issei menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah ia menghantam dinding dengan keras, Raiser kembali berniat menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Issei, Issei hanya menutup matanya berharap agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya

'Taaaapp'

Tiba tiba kilatan kuning muncul didepan Issei lalu memunculkan sosok manusia disana, sosok itu menahan Tangan Raiser, sosok remaja berambut pirang dengan gaya spike

"Yare yare, apa yang kau lakukan pada Anak Didikanku, Iblis keriput?, dan getaran saat kau menghantamkan tangan kotormu itu ke Issei terasa sampai toilet sekolah, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sedang buang air terasa ada guncangan yang tidak diinginkan?" Ucap Sosok itu yang ternyata Adalah Naruto

"Anak didikan?!" Gumam anggota ORC tak terkecuali Rias

Naruto yang matanya berubah menjadi rinnegan langsung memukul perut Raiser dengan kuat

'Duaaaaggghh'

'Swuuuussh"

Raiser yang terpental pun langsung tertarik bagaikan magnet kearah Naruto dan mencekiknya laku membantingkan Raiser ke lantai, ia membalikkan tubuh Raiser dengan kasar, lalu ia menancapkan Dua Kunai di masing masing Tangan Raiser hingga menembus kelantai sehingga Raiser tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya

"Aaaarrrrggghh!"

"Nah Issei, sekarang bukalah Matamu" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei

"Naruto-sishou?!" Ucap Issei terkejut, tak disangka orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah Naruto

"Sishou?!" Gumam Anggota ORC terkejut

" kau tahu Issei? Sesekali kita harus merasakan apa yang namanya sakit, dengan begitu, kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan berkembang" ucap Naruto mengikuti perkataan Pain saat ia bertarung dengannya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Iblis keriput ini?, apakah aku harus menghabisinya sampai ke sel sel kecilnya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan Rasenshuriken ditangannya

Raiser mendongak menatap mata Naruto, 'Deg' , ia langsung merasa seperti diintimidasi oleh Naruto, kekuatan dari matanya sangat kuat

"Tidak, jangan Naruto-san!, ia adalah tunangan Buchou, jika kau membunuhnya mungkin kau akan menjadi incaran para Iblis" ucap Issei melarang Naruto

Naruto lalu menghilangkan Rasen Shurikennya lalu memegang dagunya

"Benar juga! Aku pasti menjadi buronan Iblis, jadi buronan itu adalah hal yang merepotkan"

"Dan apa katamu tadi? Tunangan?, tak kusangka perjuanganmu hanya sampai disini Issei" ucap Naruto menghadap Issei sembari tersenyum, namun dibalik senyumannya, ia turut bersedih karena Issei gagal untuk mendapatkan hati buchounya, karena ia pernah merasakan hal itu juga

" Urusai!" Teriak Issei kesal

Sementara semua orang -ralat , makhluk supranatural disana hanya diam, sekaligus bingung dan tidak mengerti obrolan dari Naruto tadi

"Ehem,, bisa kau lepaskan dia, Naruto-san?" Ucap Rias sambil menunjuk Raiser yang tengkurap dan tidak bisa apa apa

"Baiklah, Rias-senpai" ucap Naruto lalu ia mencabut kunai yang menancap di tangan Raiser, lalu Naruto berjalan menuju Issei

Raiser yang bangkit pun bangkit dan berniat untuk menghajar Naruto, ia menyiapkan bola api berukuran Sedang di tangannya

"Matilah kau! Rendahan!"

'Swuuuuussshhh'

Bola api itu melaju cepat kearah Naruto, Namun sebelum Bola api itu tepat mengenai Naruto, bola api itu langsung hancur meledak

'Duaaaarrr'

'Ssssshhh'

Ledakan bola api itu pun Membuat sebuah kawah yang agak lebar di ruangan itu, Raiser yang mengira Naruto sudah Mati hanya menyeringai

"Naruto-sishou!" Teriak Issei khawatir kepada Naruto

'Jleeeb'

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah suara tusukan itu, terlihat Naruto menusuk Raiser dari belakang tepat dibagian perutnya, sedangkan Raiser membulatkan matanya

"Aaaaaarrrggghh" Teriak Raiser kesakitan

"Se-sejak kapan?!" Semua orang syok melihat Naruto yang telah berada di belakang Raiser, mereka semua mengira Naruto terkena api milik Raiser

"Kau tahu Keriput? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini, namun aku tak mau menjadi buronan Iblis, karena itu merepotkan" bisik Naruto ke telinga Raiser, lalu Naruto kembali menusuk Raiser dengan kunainya

'Jraaaassshh'

"Aaaaarrrgghhh"

"Onii-sama/Raiser-sama!"

"Naruto-san Hentikan!" Teriak Rias menghentikan Perlakuan Naruto kepada tunangannya itu, sementara Naruto menoleh kearah Rias Lalu mengangkat sebelah Alisnya

"Kenapa? Tenang saja soal keriput ini, bukankah ia abadi?" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada Santai, semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, bagaimana Naruto tahu bahwa klan Phenex itu abadi

"Aku tahu yang ada dipikiran kalian, aku mengetahuinya saat aku mencabut kunai ku dari tangannya, kulihat luka ditangannya beregenerasi" ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu mendorong Raiser sehingga Raiser pun jatuh terduduk, ia memegangi luka diperutnya yang kini beregenerasi dengan cara terbakar api

"Dengar ini Keriput, aku tak ikut mencampuri Masalah Pertunangan yang Merepotkan itu, namun..." ucap Naruto menggantung dan berjalan menuju Issei

"Jika kau mengganggu Anak didikanku lagi, percayalah keluargamu akan mendapatkan kado spesial dariku yakni kepalamu itu" ucap Naruto dingin sembari memegangi pundak Issei, Sementara Issei mendengar perkataan Naruto pun hanya menangis terharu

"Tolong tenang Raiser-sama, Naruto-san, aku disini tak akan berdiam diri saja" ucap Grayfia yang agak mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya, Raiser pun tak dapat berkutik lagi

Raiser yang kini sudah merasa baikan pun berjalan kearah Peeragenya, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Tajam, sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan Tatapan Malas

"Ingat ini Rias, akan ku kalahkan kau dirating game setelah apa yang kau perlakukan kepadaku, tunggu aku 7 hari lagi" ucap Raiser kesal lalu menghilang dengan kobaran Api , sedangkan Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihat Raiser dipermalukan oleh Naruto

"Nee,, Issei, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak didiknya itu, Issei tak menjawab, namun ia langsung menjitak kepala Naruto

'Duuaakk'

"Ittaaaaaii"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu baka!, kau tahu? Kupikir kau telah meninggalkan dunia ini saat kau terkena bola api tadi" ucap Issei kesal, Naruto selalu seperti itu, lebih memperdulikan temannya daripada dirinya sendiri

"Oii oii, aku baik baik saja baka ero-gaki!, dan apa-apaan menjitak kepalaku segala" ucap Naruto sewot

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat, ngomong ngomong bagaimana Sishou bisa langsung muncul tepat sebelum si keriput tadi memukulku?" Tanya Issei penasaran

"Kau ingat apa yang aku berikan saat latihan tadi?" Tanya Naruto, Issei mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga pemberian Naruto

"Dengan benda itu aku bisa berpindah tempat, dengan itu aku bisa berteleport dengan mudah" ucap Naruto menjelaskan, Sementara Issei hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Maksudmu bagaimana sih, Sishou?" Ucap Issei bertanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto

"Huaaaahh, sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengerti. Begini saja, anggap saja benda itu bagian lain dari diriku, jadi saat kau terdesak, aku langsung berada disampingmu, ya begitu" ucap Naruto malas, kini Issei mengerti

"Sudah selesai dengan obrolan kalian?, sekarang bisa anda jelaskan Naruto-san?" Ucap Rias mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Issei sekaligus mewakili pertanyaan para anggota ORC yang lain

"Jelaskan tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Jelaskan tentang ucapanmu tadi, Issei sebagai Anak didikmu itu" ucap Rias, sementara Anggota ORC lain hanya mengangguk

"Kalau itu sih kau tanyakan saja pada baka ero-gaki itu, aku malas menjelaskan yang tak penting itu, merepotkan sekali" ucap Naruto berjalan ke pintu ruangan itu lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap, Issei hanya berteriak kesal dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, sementara Anggota ORC lain hanya terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat Naruto menghilang

"Hah, dia main kabur saja" ucap Rias

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun memang hebat!" Ucap salah satu gadi yang kalian kenal dengan 'ara ara' nya, yaitu Akeno

"Sugoii" ucap Koneko datar

"Benar benar hebat, Naruto-san" ucap Kiba

"Nee, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang Issei tentang hubungan kalian berdua" tanya Rias, sementara Issei mengangguk lalu ia menjelaskan tentang hari hari kemarin yakni ia dijanjikan oleh Naruto untuk Dijadikan anak didikannya, lalu tadi ia di latih Naruto dengan menu latihan yang menurut Issei berlebihan dan lainnya

"Souka, jadi begitu" ucap Rias

"Ojou-sama, Kau tahu siapa Naruto-san itu?" Kini giliran Grayfia untuk bertanya kepada Rias, Rias hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu Naruto itu siapa, tapi yang aku ingat adalah Ia itu seorang Ninja" ucap Rias singkat, Grayfia pun mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mohon undur diri, Ojou-sama" ucap Grayfia lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir

"Yasudah kami pulang Bochou!" Ucap Anggota ORC pamit kepada buchounya, Rias, Rias pun mengangguk

 **\- Sementara Di Toilet Kuoh Academy**

"Issei sialan! Karena menyelamatkannya, rasa mulasku semakin bertambah" ucap Naruto kesal

'Seeeerrrr'

'Pcaaaaasss'

Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan beban dari perutnya, ia melihat kloset toilet yang ia tempati, keringat sebesar kacang muncul dikepalanya

"Sebesar ini kah? Pantas saja mengeluarkannya sangat sakit" ucap Naruto melihat *** di kloset tersebut

Naruto lalu memakai celananya lalu keluar dari toilet tersebut, lalu ia pulang dengan lega

'Kenapa Hidupku selalu terjebak dalam masalah sih, merepotkan sekali!'

..

...

...

...

...

...

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

Yoo, bertemu lagi dengan Author yang polos dan tamvan berani ini! :v #plaaak

Sebelumnya mohon maaf atas kesalahan ane yakni update nya kelamaan, soalnya sekarang ane sibuk untuk menghadapi ujian yang sebentar lagi, jadi mohon maaf ya ^_^

Balik ke Fic, bagaimana chapter kali ini?

Bagus? Keren? Jelek?

Apapun pendapat kalian akan selalu ane hormati kok :D

Dan untuk balasan Review

KitsuneBoy17 : rencana nya sih gitu :v thx sarannya senpai

guest : udah update nih, maaf kalo lama update nya :v :V soalnya eane bealakangan ini banyak kerjaan, maaf ya

uzuki2309 : thx sarannya :D, ane coba untuk perbaikin lagi

rozi : Lemon?! ane pikirin dulu deh :v :V

Fans : tunggu ya, pair madara nanti muncul seiring jalannya fic

senju-nara Shira : thx udah mau bertanya ane jawab semuanya

1\. ini udah rilis, untuk update kedepannya ane gk bisa update cepet2, soalnya bentar lagi ane mau ngehadapin ujian, maaf ya

2\. tunggu aja ya, soalnya gk seru klo udah dikasih tau duluan

3\. entahlah, tapi di chap depan ane buat naru ngebantu fraksi lain selain fraksi iblis

thx sudah mau review dan doanya, :D :D

dan untuk yang lain maaf gk bisa dibales satu satu, maaf banget ya :D :D

mungkin sampai disini saja pertemuan kita (udah kayak lagi meeting aja) -_-

Dan untuk typo, bhasa jepang yg ngawur, dll ane sekali lagi minta maaf, Jadi terus ikutin dan Review terus Fic ane yaa supaya ane lebih semangat buat update Fic ini!

Jaa nee!


End file.
